


苦杏仁

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 1. Just clumsiness





	1. Chapter 1

“全都是从一个夏天开始的。”

“一个夏天？”

“忒修斯那年夏天开始抽烟，”纽特说，“一个短暂的时期，而且很快就过去了。他后来再也没有拿起过烟，可是在那个夏天，确切地来说，在那一天，那是他第一次当着我的面干这件事，又或许他已经干过一千次了，但那是我第一次注意到。”

“他是怎么样的，这个忒修斯？他好吗？”

纽特笑了笑。“那么，他是个坏男孩了。”

“不完全是。我们累坏了，房子没有一刻是空着的，客人来来去去，我一整天只想自己一个人待一会，所以我基本上没去注意忒修斯在干什么。所有的客人都在那儿——弗雷德，法尔斯姐妹，乔德瑞姨母，我母亲的邻居，还有那些忒修斯在魔法学校认识的人。突然间小爱德华兹从花园里冲进来，跑过走廊，尖叫着，抱怨他被马蜂叮了。那是一个信号，那声尖叫，我不知道怎么解释，但我匆匆转过头。我看到了忒修斯，看到了他在干什么。在餐厅的桌子上有一只空盘子，不知道是谁留在那里的，上面盛过半块蛋糕，月桂和苦杏仁。忒修斯在和别人聊天的途中抬起手，把烟摁灭在上面。他移动手腕的方式，让我意识到了——“

他停顿下来。“——让我意识到了他的存在，”后来他低声补充，“而且我知道他也在看我：没有对视，没有驻留，只是一瞥。像是眼角余光的一掠。过后很长一段时间我一直记得他是怎么做的，他怎么抬起手腕，把烟掐灭在盘子中央的。就好像在某种精致的事物上面点一把火然后毁了它，他当时喜欢这样。马虎而且毫不在意。他喜欢这样挑战家里的规矩。他随后继续和其他人聊下去，就像什么事情都没有改变，对他来说也许是这样，可是对我来说……你知道这种感觉吗？”

“我想我也是有过的，”那个伤兵说，“在我躺在这张病床上以前。”

“突然间我无法不意识到他，不是作为我的哥哥，而是作为另一个人，另一个你会梦到，会在他和你对视时想要离开房间，会逃避和远离的对象。整个剩下的夏天我都在想它，我知道有什么不对劲，可是我无法停止：他的手腕像是悬着重量，但当它落下来的那一刻却是如此轻率，几乎是粗鲁的，一种粗莽的姿态。灰烬立刻在白瓷上留下了一道划线。当我一个人的时候，我控制不住去想……我很抱歉。”

“为什么要道歉？”

“为你可能不想听我说这些？为了我不该对一个躺在病床上的人说这些？”他的手里扭绞着帽子，视线落在自己的膝头。病床上的人动了动，窗外有风吹进来。

“说下去。”不是命令也不是允许。

“我刚才说到哪儿了？”

“当你一个人的时候。”

“没错，”纽特试着笑了一下，他回忆的表情冲淡了这个笑容的苦涩，“当我一个人的时候，我控制不住去想，如果那双手把一个人紧拥在怀里，会发生什么？如果他当时距离我很近的话，我记得的一切又会起什么样的变化？大概就在那个时候我开始躲避他的拥抱的，你不能在拥有一样东西的同时毁了它，比起那样宁可不要拥有，弗雷德。他们找到你的名字了吗，我能叫你弗雷德吗？”

“叫我什么都可以，”无所谓的回答近乎粗鲁，“所以你是从那时起爱上他的？那是爱吗？”

“不，那更像是有什么打开了我的骨头，并且把我从此钉在了一副看不见的十字架上。我不能告诉任何人，我甚至不能告诉我自己，我之所以告诉你是因为这里只有两个英国人，而他们让我来给伤员讲故事——我并不知道什么故事，除非你想听关于雷鸟的求偶或者一只淹死的鹰头马身有翼兽的故事。我的随身行李在路上毁了，不然我可能还能找到一两本书的。不管怎么样，我想开诚布公地说明我确实是在利用你，弗雷德，我是个道德败坏的巫师很可能还是个疯子，说句话吧。”

“事实上，你的故事并没有冒犯我，尽管赖利医生可能不这么认为。往下说。”

“有件事情很好笑，”纽特说，注意着他唯一一个听众的神情，“我自己也试过，那种烟，我抽过一支。忒修斯不知道我从他的口袋里拿了一支。”

“结果呢？”

“什么也没有感觉到。”纽特低头注视着自己右手的食指，仿佛那根烟现在就拿在手上。“可是我确实很清楚地记得，烟蒂的火光是怎么样嗤一声熄灭，苦杏仁的气味一下子变得难以忍受，在起居室后面响起那首钢琴曲还没弹完，忒修斯的手肘架在桌子的边沿，扭过头去和另一个人说话。而就在几分钟以前，他的手指轻轻敲在白瓷的边沿上，我的视线越过他的脸，在他后面一个昏暗的角落里，有人搅拌着杯子里的橄榄。那些我母亲坚持要摆放在餐桌中央的花朵都谢了。”

“百合？”

纽特把那本他带来装样子的书合上。“你是怎么知道的？”

“通常这种情况下我都能猜对，”他的病人说，“你说你在他的口袋里偷了一根烟，你抽完了吗？”

纽特恍惚着摇摇头。“更像是它自己烧完了，我只尝了一口，”他眨了眨眼，“纸张很薄，你可以看到里面烟草的颜色，气味辛辣，那种气味总是让我想到从少年过渡到成年之间的某个阶段……爱德华兹在哭，而外面在下雨。我到门廊上去透口气，不过这些你都能猜到。我一直跑到了外面，花园，我也不知道我跑了多远。我把嘴唇按在一片叶子上——冷得像冰——我不能解释我为什么这么做。”

“然后你回去了。”

纽特迟疑了一阵，过了许久才点了点头。“我并不想回去，但我发现我多虑了，没有人注意到我：父亲在忙着送客人出门，母亲在收拾派对留下的狼藉。没有人，但是忒修斯注意到了。我跑进屋里，忒修斯躺在壁炉旁边的沙发上，他看见了我，他打开了裹住他的毯子。我跑过去，他把我裹了进去，我和他一起躺在沙发上，我们距离很近。他没有像往常一样闭上眼睛，开玩笑似的伸手揉乱我的头发。他凝视着我，好像他发现了我身上的变化。你知道那种事情，那就是在你意识到你已经回不到过去那个瞬间到来以前——‘你现在有自己的秘密了。’他说。”

他停下来。他下意识地对上病人的眼睛，好像此刻才意识到自己吐露了什么。他推开椅子，动作有些掩饰不住的匆忙。他提起皮箱，起身以后却犹豫着，仿佛已经准备好了要告别却不好意思马上就走。“你答应了我把我在这里的十六天用故事填满的。”病人责备地说。他有一把沙哑的嗓子，仿佛鞣制好的皮革。

“我答应你明天再来，”纽特道歉似的说，“我想夏洛特快来查房了。”

“好吧，”这个伤兵说，“那么晚安，斯卡曼德先生。”

纽特用低柔的声音道过晚安，推开了病房的门。“回答我一个问题，因为我今晚不想带着疑问睡觉：你怎么知道的？”那把声音问道，纽特的身影在门口一滞。

“知道什么？”外面已经是一片漆黑了。

“知道我对这种故事并不介意。”

“这一切很可能是我编出来的。”纽特轻声说。

“可它们并不是，”那严厉的声音变得轻柔了，“告诉我吧。”

纽特回过头，不过他的目光在将要碰到那张脸时挪开了。他转头望着眼前的黑暗。“他们告诉我你失去了一切，你在这里孤身一人，”纽特说，“和我一样。睡吧。”

等到他走到草坪的尽头时，那男人熄灭了灯。


	2. Chapter 2

“你来早了，斯卡曼德先生，”夏洛特说，她负责这一层楼，“看来，医院对你来说真的很糟糕。”

纽特笑了。“你逮住我了。我睡不着。我打算用我的失眠谋杀弗雷迪，那样一来我们就可以都回家了。”

“弗雷迪？”

“我们昨晚达成了一致，”床上的病人说，“显然，在接下来这十六天里这将会是我的名字。”

“是这么一回事。我看到你拿来了书，有趣吗？你打算给他念什么？”

“某个澳大利亚人写的小说，”纽特翻过书脊看了看封面，封面裹在硬皮纸里，“我总是忘记名字。”

封皮是红的，凹下去的金色字母以及周围的花边已经磨损。“麦克米伦版吗？”

“是的。”

“那么我把他交给你了，你知道规矩：如果他需要吗啡的话，你来找我。但是咖啡和烈酒不行。科涅克白兰地就更别想了。”

她把门掩上出去了，纽特没有在她带来的那张椅子上坐下。他走到窗边，那里渗入室内的新鲜空气吸引了他。百叶窗被照亮了，缝隙里渗入晨曦的光线。

“她人不坏。”

纽特微微地转过头来。“我是说夏洛特。”经过一夜，病人的嗓音有轻微的嘶哑。

“她讨厌我。在本能的驱使下。她是对的：她觉得我是个怪人。”

“那不是真的。”

有那么一会，纽特在走神。他从长久的恍惚中回过神来。他回到椅子上坐了下来。

“如果我吵醒了你，”他做了个手势，那本书一半搁在膝上，“我可以换个时间再来的。”

“反正我已经醒了。我想就算是死人，夏洛特给他换绷带时他也会醒的。而我还没死，不同的医生看法有所不同。我确实想不起来我叫什么名字，以及我还认识些什么人，但是弹片没把另外一条腿也打中，算是我的运气。”

“对不起，我不应该让你想到……”

“你这人怎么回事？”他说。

“什么？”

“你经常道歉，你总是在道歉。”

纽特受了冒犯一般推开椅子，站起身。他匆匆走到了门边。“恐怕这是个错误，我改天再来吧。”

“你把书落下了。”

纽特折返，伸手去取他放在床边的书。他的手刚碰书的封面，病人按住他的手腕。他的手指悬停在纽特的腕部皮肤上面，弯曲着，仿佛准备弹奏一样乐器。“帮我个忙，”他低声说，在早晨静谧的空气里他闭着眼睛仿佛睡着了，“在那边的抽屉里，藏着一瓶酒。没有杯子，除非你介意。帮我把它拿过来再走，斯卡曼德先生，我的伤口已经折磨我一夜了。”纽特拽开抽屉，是一瓶廉价的基安蒂红酒，走味了，不过谁也没有在乎这个。魔杖把瓶塞搞出来以后弄碎了一点。

他把瓶子搁在他手边，帮助他靠着枕头坐起来一点。“你想起什么了吗？”

“自从我到这里来以后人们每天都问我这个。不，没有。现在轮到我说抱歉了。”

纽特迟疑似的抿住了嘴唇。“别把它放在心上，辜负了我的不是你，而是这个讨厌的地方，这家意大利人的疗养院，这场战争。这瓶味道可怕的酒。我是不是不该随便颐指气使的？我这个人有时候会忘了边界，我忘了这是谁告诉我的了。”

“不，那没什么。”

“我一直在想你的故事。”

“它怎么了。”

“把它讲完吧。”他喝下去一口酒了。

纽特的手不知所措地摩挲着那本书的封皮。他的手指碰到了书脊上一个棱角曲起的地方。酒的气味并不浓烈。但他不愿再靠近那把椅子了。他把瓶塞攥在手里，藏进口袋里，这样一来他离开的时候就能把它带走。这样一来，液体在玻璃瓶里晃动的声音就不那么明显了。当他走到窗边时，他甚至错觉自己听到了湖水。

“你见过冰块吗，弗雷德？”

“它们怎么了？”

“那是我们今天的故事。”

纽特把目光从竖起来的书上挪开，忒修斯用力关上门，跑上楼梯。几分钟后他下来了，并没有在意纽特的存在。“你的嘴唇怎么了，”纽特问道。

“如果我告诉你花园里有蜜蜂，你会相信吗？”

“她和你分手了，对吧？”书本挡住了眼睛，纽特没有具体提到名字。

“不是现在，纽特。”

纽特把书抬高些许，从书页的缝隙下面注意着忒修斯的背影。过了一会他把头挪到一旁，装作毫不在意。“我下午要去游泳，我需要借用你的自行车。”

“唔，你又不是真的需要我的允许。”

“那是什么意思？”

忒修斯正在把一件衣服拉过头。“意思是你向来想要什么，你总是直接拿走。别以为我不知道：我的魔杖，我骑过的飞天扫帚，去年我带回来的金色飞贼。还记得你骑着我的扫帚掉进树丛的那一次吗？你被荨麻叶扎了，半个月才好。”

纽特跳起来，把书摔到地上，冲向门边。忒修斯把他拉住不让他走。“这种新态度是怎么回事？你整个夏天要么就心不在焉，要么就像这样，说不到两句话就要走，对谁的态度都陌生得要命。你不是小孩子了，不能默不做声地生闷气。”

纽特的呼吸又急又快，他避开忒修斯的目光。“我害怕。”他低声说。

“怕什么，我？”

他不知道该怎么回答这句话。他挪开了胳膊。忒修斯唇上的伤口刺眼，血止住了，纽特的目光固定在喉结和嘴唇的皮肤上。忒修斯俯身倾向他，他后退，但忒修斯只是把地上的书拾起，递给了纽特。“坎贝尔夫人会问你伤口是怎么来的。”

“她是个长舌妇。”

“她是妈妈的朋友。”

“从什么时候起你也开始在乎这个了？”

纽特凝视着他的眼睛。他的呼吸里有香槟鸡尾酒的味道，说不定他还以为自己掩饰得很好哩。纽特想知道还需要多久，忒修斯能够放弃在他面前装作一个完美的大哥哥的样子。又或者他能得到的也就是这些，和其余人眼里的忒修斯一样。那天早上他走进浴室，忒修斯刚从那里面出来，剃须膏和肥皂的气味还残留在镜子前，纽特把手探到水龙头下面，出来的水很凉，冰冷的液体刺得他一颤。他仿佛在窃取什么一样关上了水。水珠顺着他的指缝滴到洗手盆里，那里面残留的泡沫因为光线的折射而发蓝，看上去像是另一种事物。纽特把一个手指摁到镜子上，猛吸口气抽了回来。就在这时他看见了自己的脸：什么也没有泄露，虽然他的眼睛已经沉浸在另一个国度里了，像在一个不属于自己的梦里。“你吻了她吗？”

“纽特。”

“我只是好奇。”

“你不需要我的帮助就能知道该怎么亲吻女孩，我有种预感你会大受欢迎的。”

“撒谎，”纽特判断道，他从忒修斯的眼睛里能看出来，“你吻了她。”

“你在乎什么，”忒修斯不耐烦了，应付小孩子的口吻在不知不觉中换掉了，“你想知道怎么吻一个女孩吗，是吗？”

纽特的呼吸有些怯懦，他的嘴唇微微分开，好像在用嘴呼吸似的。忒修斯把那本书塞到他怀里，纽特转身逃进了浴室。他往脸上拍了一些水好让自己冷静下来，门被关上的声音。忒修斯离开了。

“他错了，实际上，”纽特说，“与其说我在害怕他，不如说我在害怕我自己。”

回应似的清了清喉咙。酒精起效了，纽特暗自想道。他唯一的听众的声音变得平滑了。“你该告诉他的。”

纽特无视了这个建议。

“我们当时在坎贝尔夫人家里，在她夏天避暑的房子里做客。她丈夫是意大利人。她有一个儿子和一个女儿，和忒修斯的年纪差不多，所以他们很快成了好朋友。我感觉到有点被忽略了，遗忘了。在这个小圈子里我被排除在外，不是因为他们不属于我这个年龄的人会交到的那种朋友——我想那只是因为我这个人。我无法对他们感兴趣的话题感兴趣。所以我把时间都花在那所房子外面——游泳，把坎贝尔夫人的马拉去配种，到镇上买饲料。对于忒修斯，情况又不一样。”

他的听众等待着。酒精在空气中缓慢地挥发。纽特从窗边转过头，脸上带了点笑意。“我想他喜欢在他们没有察觉到的情况下捉弄他们。他的魔法已经很熟练了。”

“而你不是？”

“我只是个喜欢和魔法生物相处甚于和人相处的怪男孩，基本上和现在一样。我很少对人使用魔法，除了迫不得已的情况下。我也不习惯他们因此惊叹的眼神。确切地来说，我希望安然度过在那里的时间，不希望引起任何人的注意。”

“你那时候是什么样子的？”

“你说什么？”

“我想知道你那时候是什么样的，”他调整了一下枕头的位置，“具体来说。”

“乏味，”纽特想了想，补充道，“而且平庸。你不要太为他担心，坎贝尔夫人对我母亲说，他也许会比他哥哥更出色的。也许。对不起，我跑题了……你希望我把这扇窗户打开吗？不？还是关上？那太好了，我还担心你会更希望让它开着。”

“如果你太过紧张了以至于无法说下去，我可以分给你一些酒。”

纽特脸红了。“……不，”他低语，“我不想喝醉，现在还不想。”

他们沉默了一段时间。床上的人一动没动。一缕阳光照到了他的脸上。纽特关上百叶窗。他回到了椅子上。“冰块……就好像你从未见过它们似的。”他为自己的说法笑了，有些不好意思地停了下来。直到受了伤的男人催促似的抬起那只搁在床边的手，手指在空中动了动，重新落下来，在床单上不知所措地伸直了按住。

“伊迪斯——那是坎贝尔夫人的女儿，我对你提到过的——坚持我已经到了该喝酒的年龄了，必须尝一尝酒精。我忘了那是什么酒了，甜滋滋的，有股子薄荷味道，但是后劲很大。不用我说你也能猜得到，我喝多了，就像很多第一次碰酒精的人一样。我躲在我自己的房间里，脑袋里就像是有一窝蜜蜂似的。那时候已经过了十二点了，我必须找个借口上去，因为我担心碰见忒修斯我会控制不住说出什么来，你懂吗？我那时候还不知道这种感觉就是醉酒，但我知道自己失去了一部分的自制力。我躺在床上，努力说服自己睡觉的时候，忒修斯闯了进来。”

“他经常这么做吗？”

“不像你想的那么经常，”纽特说，“也许他以为我喜欢这样。我确实喜欢过。”

“但后来不了。”

“在某些事情改变以后。”

“他发现了什么吗？”

“他溜进我的房间，爬到我的床上。他的手探向床的时候碰到了我，我躲了一下。‘别大惊小怪的，纽特，’我还记得他当时说，‘只是苦艾酒里的冰块。还残留在我的手指上。别告诉我你这辈子没见过冰块。’他在我身边躺下来，我当时说了什么，我记不清了。‘就一晚，弟弟。伊迪丝又要玩摸进我房间那套把戏了，我受够她了，让她以为我在你这里睡觉，她就不会再来了。你喝醉了？’我还晕晕乎乎的，他的手从后面伸过来摸到了我的脸。‘绝对是喝醉了。’他肯定地说，‘是谁这么胆大包天敢灌我小弟弟酒？’他靠得太近了，我根本一句话都无法回答。”

“你说得这么快是因为不想听到自己说这些时的声音吗？”

纽特想说什么，停住了。他望着对方。“那么就一口气说完吧。”那声音建议道。

”……划过我的脸，按在我嘴唇上。”纽特说，“冰块。除此之外其余的一切都十分炽热。那个房间，外面的夜晚，忒修斯：全都很热。只有那些手指是冷的。而且像冰块一样锋利得可以把你划开来。我在两种想法中挣扎，一方面我知道如果他发现了什么，这种事情就不会再发生了；另一方面——”

“——你很想他发现什么。”

“我说了什么。我说：你应该把手放在我额头上，忒修斯，而不是其它地方，像个真正的哥哥一样。他沉默了一阵。我不是真心的，我喝醉了。‘那么你应该在我溜进你被窝的时候把我推开，’他回答，从声音能听出他生气了，‘像个真正的弟弟那样。’我能感觉到他，在我背后侧躺着，因为怒火而呼吸稍微有些加快。他嘴唇上的血痂，他只脱了外套就爬了进来的仓促，他衬衫领口的汗水。他把手抽了回去，残留着冰块融化感觉的手指掠过我的耳后根。那里热得像点燃了一样。”

“事情就在当时确定下来了，”仿佛在娓娓诉说一个判决，“我确实用另一种目光看待他，不知道从什么时候起，他在我眼里变成了不一样的。‘忒修斯。’我说。他起身抓过外套离开了房间。他关门的声音就像对我的判决一样。”

“现在喝一口，”那个男人命令道，“你在发抖。”

这一回纽特没有拒绝。酒液滑进喉咙的感觉十分不真实，他喝得过快，甚至呛了一下。他又在想那个口袋里的软木塞了。为了督促自己不去想它，他尽快开口。

“第二天中午我们不得不一起去用餐，”他说，“坎贝尔夫人心血来潮组织了一次野餐。我感到无聊，我把自己那杯冰茶喝完了以后无事可做。忒修斯和他们就谁是霍格沃兹最好老师争论不休，谁也插不进嘴——这多半也是因为争论发生在湖里。他和坎贝尔家的孩子在那里嬉戏。我独自留在那里，我把杯子里的冰块捻出来，用舌头舔了一下它的味道。它很凉，像毛茛一样刺人的舌头。我把它含进嘴里，试着让它融化——我当时不知道有任何人注意到我。我们直到太阳升高了，湖边热得受不了才回去。只有我们两个，骑着我们的自行车，甩开了坎贝尔家的人，他一路上没说一句话，我以为他已经把一切都忘了。我真的这么想的。”

“但他没有，是吗？”

“我回到屋子里，冲到厨房去拿了一瓶汽水，我把汽水按在脸颊上，因为外面实在是太热了，我走出来看见了忒修斯，”纽特停了一段时间，继续道，“他只说了一句话：‘还想知道关于那个吻的事情吗？’他走过来，我预感到有什么要发生。他的手在冰凉的汽水瓶上挪移，碰到了我的手指。‘就像这样，’他低声说，看着我的眼睛，他的嘴唇只差一点就碰到了我的，‘就像这个一样，纽特。’他的手覆盖住我的，然后他抽开了手指。有很长一段时间里我对吻的理解是这样的……”

“冰块。”这个人并没有嘲笑他，只是一种平静的重复。

“……我知道这样并不正常，”纽特说，他的手指摸到了那个软木塞，并且坚定地把它握住了，“我并没有说这种理解是正确的。我在那些颓败的旅馆里住下的时候，常常让他们送一支香槟上来，不是为了喝它，只是看着冰块在桶里融化。这样做怀旧而且愚蠢，我知道。而且嗅嗅会偷走瓶塞。一般人得到的也许比这个多，但那些东西在记忆里不会留得像这个那么久。这么说很奇怪，毕竟冰块是很短暂的东西。火蜥蜴……你见过它们吗，弗雷德？“

“不能说我见过。”

“它能在千分之一秒里融化一块冰。但它从不会碰到它们，因此它一辈子也不会知道它尝起来是什么味道，碰上去是什么样的感觉……我有时候觉得它很幸运。”

“而你不是。”

“我属于不太幸运的那种人，“纽特有些不好意思地说，“不是说你需要知道这个。我还记得水珠顺着瓶身的玻璃淌下去，被他的手指接住，按在我的手指之间。但这些对于很多人来说也许什么意义都没有。我已经有十年没有去过坎贝尔夫人的房子了。我听说她的儿子在战争中已经死去。一个吻也许并不意味着人们通常所说的那些，也许它只是一次碰触，一种无法避免的失败，就像我第一个学会的咒语。”

“我觉得今天结束在这里挺好。”在一阵平缓的呼吸过后，床上的人说。

纽特站过身，带着空着的酒瓶。他同意了。“给我看一个魔法。”他的听众要求道。

纽特俯身拥抱了他，把头埋在他的肩侧拍了拍他的背，停留了短暂的一瞬间。他走出去的时候脚步很轻，身后那人的呼吸似乎很脆弱。谁也没有对谁道别。纽特来到走廊上时，阳光终于照进来了。


	3. Chapter 3

“碰碰它，告诉我你的感觉。”

“盐。”

“盐？”

“某种质朴的感觉，粗糙的，有一丝泥土气息的。”

纽特正在房间里踱步，听到这句话停了下来。“盐。”他略微惊愕地重复了一遍。过了很久他才想起病人还在房间里。他的视线轻微地在墙上磕碰着，寻找一个可以把自己的目光放上去的凹点。“我让你惊讶了，我能看得出来。”房间里的另一个人责怪似的说。

“不，不是这样，你并没有说错什么。”

“那到底是什么地方出了问题？”

纽特变得迟疑而安静。把他攫走的沉默仿佛具有分量。在医院逗留的时间一长，他染上了这地方的气味。他往往不去想它。直至此刻，他突然想起自己的变化。觉得自己像是被中和了的一种什么东西。“纽特？”他被那个名字狠狠烫了一下。

他快步回到病床边，抓住男人的手臂，他的声音由于紧张而频率过快，却又因为求助般的急切而微微有些颤抖。他一下子便抓住了男人的左臂，手在卷起的袖口下面碰到了自己的衬衫。他把自己的一部分连同对方的一部分一同握在掌中，如同这样才能得到某种保证。这是一个不擅长用肢体动作表露自己的人，一个不习惯于如此直白地与人接触的人，他将这一点暴露无遗。他的手执着地放在那里。

“别叫我那个名字。别再那么叫我。我在恳求你。”

“对不起。”病人低沉的声音有种谴责的味道。

纽特跌坐到床边的椅子上。他按住了额头，手掌压在自己的太阳穴上。这些天的疲惫一起涌上来，他的勇气全部消失了。这个夜晚很有可能就此过去，但那个刚叫过他名字的英国人朝他递过来一样东西，它的尖端——木质的，平滑，因为被使用过多次而磨损——碰到了纽特的手。纽特轻吸一口气，把胳膊挪开，像在忏悔某种不知名的事物，却反而让那样物品轻抚般地扫过手臂的汗毛。

它在这样做过以后无力地垂落下来，掉到床单的一侧。俨然一个大病初愈的人无法把它拿得太久。纽特汗湿的手在错过两次以后才把它抓稳，轻轻的，不敢太过用力，但他还是感觉到那坚硬的一端擦过了他的手心。那一下让他醒了过来。

“这是什么？”现在不再是谴责的声音，但在对方的眼睛里，纽特还是可以看到一种缱绻下来，顽固地盘旋在那里的漠然。也许他用这来掩饰他自己，纽特想道。

“忒修斯的第一根魔杖。”

“它怎么了。”

纽特望向他。“我是说，”那个男人做了个手势，“他为什么不继续使用它？”

“我把它藏起来了，”对这一幼稚之举的回顾让纽特的脸上露出笑容，“因为不想让忒修斯去霍格沃兹。这很傻，他随时都可以买新的，我当时不曾想到。”

“你从来不叫他哥哥。”

“不好意思，什么？”

“当你在讲述这个故事的时候，我注意到，你很少叫他哥哥。”

“也许我只是害怕这个称呼会从回忆里召唤出什么，也许我是个懦夫。”

“我认识很多懦夫，但你不是，”那张脸陷入了思考之中，“你是……别的什么。”

“别的什么”动作狼狈地把皮箱横放在膝头上，打开它，魔杖跳进去，另一样东西在空中漂浮。魔法让他窘迫，他尽量做出好像是自己把那样东西取出来的样子。瓶子在半空中一晃，厚厚的玻璃瓶底折射出光线，墙边一抹绿色的影子一闪而过，随后又回来了：一簇停留在墙身表面的光斑，由于光线聚积在里面而变得绿盈盈的。可是当你刻意用眼睛去寻找它时，它却不见了。“别的什么”把瓶子搁到地上。

“我给你带了瓶酒。”这是他的解释。

“好极了，还有开瓶器？”

“从一个上尉哪里要来的。”

“非常好，”接受礼物的人说，“把它放在床脚吧，放在你能看得见的地方。”

纽特不解地眨了眨眼。“这样当你受够了我时，斯卡曼德先生，就能望梅止渴了。”

笑容消解了他的不安。“我不是有意要失态的。”

“又是一夜没睡？”

纽特点点头。

“你看起来累坏了，去休息一会。我可不想赖利医生误认为我对你做了什么。”

纽特走到房间一端，把开瓶器连同那瓶酒放在同一个位置上。它们安稳地藏身在那瓶基安蒂红酒原本所在的位置。抽屉被拉出来时尖锐地抗议，纽特像结束一场争论那样毫不犹豫地推紧它，将它合上。“既然我已经来了，还是让我把它讲完吧。”

他过去并不知道忒修斯会注意到这档子事。但是有天早上他起来，走到吃早餐的桌子旁边坐下来，忒修斯抬头朝他望过来。一个笑容逐渐出现在他的脸上，就好像纽特的身上有什么改变了似的。也许是气味出卖了他，也许是他脸颊上还残留着的热意，又或者只是躲闪的目光和他那赫然被困住了的神情。纽特在不得不答话时表现得比平时尖刻，算得上漫不经心，有些下意识的粗鲁。他并没有意识到自己的行径与平时不一样，除了他的脸颊热得发烧以外，他身上的其余地方陌生而发僵，大腿和小腹尤其。他还记得那种不愿意离开被窝的感觉，那种突然有一部分的自己无可避免地与你脱离开来的感觉。只有少量的事物直到今天他还记得真切：燥热。窗帘上的花纹。汗水变冷的一刻，他的嘴唇仿佛残留着淤青。

但他以为这些忒修斯都不知道，他不可能知情。当他在那张桌子旁边坐下来，他发现自己错了。这张桌子本来是留给纽特和他们请过的保姆的，但当纽特长大到不需要这张桌子以后，忒修斯喜欢在这里吃早餐。有时候，他会把调好的威士忌苏打留在那张桌子上面，不知道是有意还是忘了。纽特没碰过它，一次也没有。偶尔他在走廊上路过那半杯饮料，会把手指顺着杯沿绕一圈，含进嘴里，但在酒精于口腔里扩散开来以前，他总是飞快地离开。这种事情从来没有被发现过，但那天早上不同，在那张仅能容许两人同时坐下的简便桌子上，纽特陷入了困境。

“你这段日子醒得倒是很晚。”忒修斯把报纸的一角按在桌边，浏览着。

“我没有听到闹钟。”

忒修斯抬头瞥向他。纽特的勇气在莫名地滋长，就像某种不受控制的菌丝。他惊奇地听到自己还在说话，近乎于厚颜无耻地补了一句：“我觉得我的闹钟坏了。”

“是吗，”忒修斯没有戳破他的谎言，“把黄油递给我，好吗？”

纽特做不到。他刚用这双手在自己身上干过的事情，清晰而鲜明，尽管他清洗过它们，尽管温水和肥皂混合而成的气味——一种中和——还残留在他的手上，但他不能把它抽出来，不能做出递过桌子上的黄油这样一个简单的动作。他觉得那像是剖白了什么，当着忒修斯的面，而且那会碰到忒修斯的手。忒修斯的手正在茶杯中搅拌，黄油就在他的手边，他为什么不能自己去取？纽特痛恨跨过门廊的牛奶一般的光线，痛恨晨间的静谧，他差一点就要痛恨这张来自他童年的桌子了，这时候忒修斯端起杯子，喝完了最后一点茶。他从茶杯上方望向纽特的脸。

纽特的呼吸抽紧。他没动弹。盛有黄油的碟子硌啦晃动着，瞬间抬起升到了空中。纽特刚躲过那种折磨他的惊讶般的羞赧，便听到忒修斯朗声笑了起来。

“不赖，”声音里的赞许被屈尊的姿态冲淡了，“我猜你们也该学到无杖魔法了。”

忒修斯推开椅子站起来，纽特还来不及庆幸，突然注意到他弯下了腰：原来报纸因为忒修斯突然起身的动作而掉进了两张椅子中间。纽特傻乎乎地盯着一角掀起的桌布随着忒修斯躬身钻进去而起伏，这当然不能判断出忒修斯的动作。接下来那全都是在一瞬间发生的：忒修斯抽走报纸，报纸的一角扫过他的脚踝，纽特蓦然把腿缩了回去。动作幅度太大，忒修斯察觉到了。他从桌下钻出来，把纽特当时的神色尽收眼底。原来他把报纸卷成一圈，握在手里，这解释了纽特为什么感觉像被桦树条抽了一下。纽特这下无法避开任何一样东西：忒修斯，或是他的目光，以及那个在魔法消失后砰一声落到忒修斯座位跟前的黄油碟子。

纽特死死地屏住呼吸。他觉得自己的肺部就要发痛。他的脚踝融化了一样。

“下次你干这种事情的时候，”忒修斯玩味的目光甚至有些他自己未曾察觉到的残酷意味，“至少打开一扇窗户，纽特。我同情那个要给你洗床单的人。”

纽特的脸轰地通红，欲盖弥彰地抿紧了嘴唇。“想知道我是怎么知道的吗？”

忒修斯在把领带打好以前伸手摸向他的头，纽特躲开了，但他这回没有生气。

“你的眼睛，”忒修斯意味深长地说，“它们甚至不敢看我。”

走廊里不知是谁关上了一扇门，纽特从回忆中惊醒。他昏昏沉沉中徒劳地打了个手势，说明自己的颓态。病人还没来得及问什么，纽特已经从椅子上跳起来，逃离房间里浑浊的空气，冲到窗边把百叶窗拉开了。他扑向窗户的那副模样，如同他不是身在此处，而是身在一艘即将沉没的轮船上，那扇窗就是他的救生艇。窗打开后，他浑身被抽走了力气似的倚在窗边。良久，用力吸了口气。

那个男人什么也没说。从打开的窗户外头，传来了没有曲调的口琴声。

“这个故事恐怕要变得越来越病态了，”片刻过后，纽特忏悔般说，“也许我该真的考虑给你读那本书。”

“你那么做，我就再也不会和你说话了。”谈话对象回答。

纽特破涕为笑。坦率掩盖了另一种东西，一种属于被战火掩埋了的那个时代的逝去了的礼仪。绅士礼节……纽特模糊地想起这个词。虽然它被掩饰得很好，纽特还是嗅出了一丝氤氲的气息。忽然间，本应属于过去的阴影笼罩了这间屋子。在不知不觉之中，口琴声终止了。“说点什么，”对方指出，”让我知道你还活着。”

纽特把手绕到脖子后面。他解下领结，拆开了领口的扣子。他没有对这个男人解释他为什么必须如此做不可，对方也没有问。晚风吹过他的脸，刺进他的领口，燠热缓和下来。“我从来没学会自己打领带，”突然间，纽特着了魔似的开始讲述，“即使是为了那些最重要的场合。在我毕业的那一天，我意识到这件事我逃避不了了……这属于你必须经历的事，像是死亡，姓和棺材。在我手忙脚乱的时候，忒修斯——像其余的时候一样——插手进来干涉了。”

纽特扭头望着自己手上的领结，他的手把它捏成了一个古怪的形状。他松开手指，它落到地面上。白色的枕头有一部分因为窗外照进来的光线而变成了金属一样的铜黄，病人在其中艰难地挪移着。“他替我打的领带，”纽特紧接着说，“黑领带（Black tie）……令人发噱，我过去总以为这个名称和死亡有什么关系，你知道在葬礼上，你必须选择一件黑色的衣服？事实上那也没错，那确实是我的葬礼。”

在病床上的男人等待着下文，直到一个声音自嘲般地响了起来。“……那感觉就像是忒修斯在缓慢而精确地谋杀我。”

忒修斯的手指最后停留在他的喉结下方，调整着领结。他将领结抚平整，固定好它的位置，后退一小段距离，打量着自己的成果。在他的眼睛里流露出赞许。他催促纽特把手腕抬高，给他戴上黑玛瑙材质的袖扣。

“他的呼吸，”纽特怅惘地说，“很近……又遥不可及……我无法解释那种感觉。”

他停顿下来对自己笑了，抬起一只手按在发烫的额头上，因为自己的声音而暗自发笑。“我听起来就像一本廉价的平装小说，一块钱七十五美分的那种。在从英国去美国的轮船上，有个人落下了这么一本小说，封皮都被翻得发黄了，卷了起来。我把它捡起来，当时心里还想着有一天能把它归还失主的——那时候我没想到这场战争能持续这么长的时间。扉页上写着‘送给凯蒂——爱你的詹姆斯’。”

“这场战争里的詹姆斯太多了。”

纽特像听见了这句话，又像是没有听见。他匆匆回到床边，抽出一根烟。把它点燃后只是拿在手里。看到伤员的目光后他一笑。“老习惯了，”打火机收回到口袋里，手上的烟扬了扬。“这能够安抚我的神经。算不上是一种瘾，我毕竟并不抽它……说回我的故事吧，我看得出来你快要不耐烦了。无论如何，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇那天晚上和我跳的舞，我记得很清楚。这件事有点不同寻常，因为我一直以为忒修斯才是那个引起她注意的人。忒修斯没留下来跳最后一支舞，而我在应付完人群以后偷偷溜走了。我想找一个没人理会的房间，在里面独自待一会儿，然后我就能——在任何人以为我已经尽到社交义务的情况下——叫上一辆车回家去。我一边躲开别人的注意穿过走廊，一边动着脑筋。”

右手抬起来，这只手本来一直搭在窗台上，现在它抬起几根手指，露出指间缓慢燃烧的烟草。“我知道奇斯威克太太在哪个房间，而所有人都知道她和司各特先生出去兜风去了，不到深夜不会回来。我找到了那个房间——二楼拐角，靠近女士的盥洗室——常年有一股子柠檬和甘草的味道。没上锁。我把门推开。”

“奇斯威克太太在里面，正同司各特太太的丈夫鬼混。”

这句狡黠的回应让纽特转过头。“比那更糟，”他说，“里面有人，但不是房间的主人。在床边那盏有流苏灯罩的台灯（我和忒修斯过去常暗地里嘲笑这个房间的陈设）下面，放着一对袖扣，一只女士手表，一枚领带针：珍珠，象牙和磨旧钱币的颜色。我在看到以后立刻挪不动脚步，即使我知道我应该转身出去，把门照旧掩上，当做什么也没有发生过，那才是一个绅士所为，那才是我从小受到的教育告诉我该做的事。可是我却双脚被粘在了地板上一样站在那里，既不进去也忘了自己应该离开。我之所以会有这种反应，因为我一眼认出来那是谁的东西。”

夜晚变得越来越凉了。“忒修斯。”另一个声音说，语气中几乎带有歉意。

纽特点点头。“他在那张床上。一个女人的声音尖叫起来，他扭过头来看到了我。我把手伸向黑暗中，寻找我随意放到一旁的魔杖。我的头脑如此混乱，我忘了能用荧光闪烁把一切照亮。我碰到了一件金属制品，一个烟盒，奇斯威克太太送给丈夫的生日礼物。简直像变魔术一样，它掉到我脚边，还有一条紫色绸领带。”

“她是谁？”

“某个忒修斯在舞会上认识的女孩，我不记得我是否记住过她的姓氏……一个很有意思的姓……菲尔布拉泽（Fairbrother）！我想起来了。现在回想起来一切都很滑稽，尤其是这个姓……”纽特低头注意着那截烟灰，像在判断它什么时候会掉下来，“……感觉就像是命运的嘲弄。她是爱尔兰人。她有一丝都柏林的味道。”

“接下来发生了什么？”

纽特对自己摇了摇头。“我在慌乱中将手伸到背后。摸到门把手的那刻就像得到大赦。忒修斯已经下了床，正在套上衣服。我转身把门推开，在他追上我以前慌慌张张地跑了出去。我跑下楼梯，一直跑到庭院里，差点撞上一辆马车。其实我并没有做错什么，逃走反而显得可疑。可是我当时控制不住自己。我逃命一样在庭院里躲了一阵，那里有一座喷泉。时至今日柠檬和甘草的某种混合的气味仍然会让我很不舒服，而且喷泉的声音会让我睡不着觉，怀疑自己要发疯。这不算是什么损害……说出来甚至很可笑……顶多算是，某种青春时期的遗迹罢了。”

烟烫到了他的手指。

“你希望我继续下去，”纽特说，“还是在这里停下？我不想显得不近人情。”

他注视着纽特的脸，彷如在评断他这个人，喉结一上一下。“给我点水。”

纽特照做了。说出“继续”两个字的时候，病人的样子竟变得有些颓唐。纽特把杯子收走，腾出手整理他的领子，替他把身上盖的被子拉到肩膀上方。“我也许能找到剃胡子的工具，”他若有所思地打量这张脸，“给你大概修整一下。”

“那太好了，夏洛特不敢让我碰到任何锋利的东西——她怕我自杀。”

他俩同时笑了起来。纽特在笑声止住以后，怪新奇地望着他的脸。

“你的故事——”他轻声提醒。

“其实只剩下一个尾声，”纽特打断他，“第二天晚上，我知道忒修斯会回家睡觉。我听到他回来了，进了自己的房间，我躺在床上，心里忐忑不安，我想他兴许下一秒就会来敲我的门……他会发现门反锁了。这是我第一次把门给反锁住。”

“一切和我预料的一样，他走过来，站在门边，推了一下门。发现门被反锁了以后，他停留了一阵，然后无声地离开了。没有我想象中的对质。我后来睡着了。”

“那天晚上就算过去了，可是我的心并没有放下来，因为还有第二天早上要面对。第二天我起得很早，可还是没能避开忒修斯。他的身上还残留着那股气味，他与我擦肩而过，我转身跑进浴室，锁上了门。我知道我出去时无法避免会碰到他，于是我在自我厌恶中完成了自氵卖。我从里面出来，忒修斯在走廊外头看着我。有一瞬间我以为他要开口，但他回到桌旁坐下。‘果酱，’他说，“要吗？”

“我接过他递过来的果酱，他的手抽回去。他凝视着指尖沾上的白色，然后他看着我。我把果酱均匀地抹在面包上，它鲜红而粘稠。忒修斯舔干净了那些手指。”

夏洛特敲门后进来了。“抱歉打断你，但他该睡觉了。一切都还好吗？”

“没有人在这种日子里曾经好过。”那个受伤的士兵说。

和她道别后纽特走了出去，走入雨中。雨水在他的脚步间轻盈地落下来。


	4. Chapter 4

“第二年，我们的一个表亲到我们家里来暂住。麦戈内尔（McGonnell），“纽特说，“他有某种……名声。”

他睡着了吗？他闭着眼睛听着……后来他说：“告诉我他是什么样子的。”

是吗啡。吗啡把雾掺进了他的声音里。纽特在心中默念了“吗啡”这个词：

“他身上有股放荡不羁的味道，初次见他的人，在某种特定的灯光下，会以为他才不过二十岁，实际上他已经四十出头了。他总是随身携带一方手帕，喷气味浓烈的香水——为了盖住身上鸦片的气味。他自己的庄园比我们在阿宾登的房产要大得多，我们这些孩子不明白他为什么要来这儿，有人告诉过我他是个公爵。他长期住在巴黎，只是偶尔才回英国来。他每年都要拜访阿宾登一次。”

“我能看见他了。瘦削，大部分时候总显得疲倦和没耐心，少数时候又精力充沛得让人感到不自然。他的眼睛里流露出一种道德感，可是如果别人不先望向他，他绝不会主动对别人献殷勤。那双眼睛精神矍铄，对吗？他是金发还是黑发？”

“金发，”纽特说，“妻子是法国人，皮肤如上好的皮革。你对他的想象分毫不差。”

“在战场上你也能遇见这样的人，你总能根据他们眼睛里的某种东西认出他们来。只可惜我把他们的名字都忘了。他们有一个共同点：乡愁（Nostalgia）……它不是一种情绪状态，甚至不是一种情感状态，是毁灭。你可以看见它从内部吞噬他们，一点一点地蚕食他们。乡愁是……一种心灵阶段。无限期延长的，缓慢的死亡。”

一阵痛苦袭来。纽特往后退，脸部轮廓陷入幽暗的房间。他不知道自己为什么要说接下来那句刻薄话，因为那句话毫无意义：“一个被战争阻挡了的诗人。”

“在你出现拯救我以前，我沦落到和济慈为伍——夏洛特给我带了本书。”

纽特一笑置之。对方睁开眼睛，他被直率地打量着。“你是不是认识过去的我？”

“是什么让你这么想？”

“有时候，”声音低下去，“有这种感觉。只是毫无根据的猜测。”

“不，我想你过去不认识我，弗雷德。除非你也去过阿宾登。”

他对纽特微笑，一个谅解但莫名透出孤独的微笑。纽特硬生生地把情感抑制下去。这是他决定走进这个房间的第四天。这不是一个容易的决定：他有时候受不了这双眼睛，总在角落里注视着他，总是等待他把故事讲述下去。“别再为我感到抱歉，”他在这地方唯一的朋友说，“告诉我多一些关于这个麦戈内尔的事。”

“他有某一方面的名声。所以每回他来的时候，我们都会打个赌。”

“不知道为什么，”被吗啡穿透的那个声音说，“这一点也不让我意外。”

“所有人都知道，这是个公开的秘密，他之所以屈尊到我们这里来小住，是因为他又看上了我们社交圈里的某个人。可能是父亲的男仆，可能是忒修斯和我的法语教师，可能是每天早晨给我们送报纸的那个十六岁男孩，又或者只是把牛奶放到我们门前的牛奶工。现在你明白所谓的‘名声’是什么了吧。他会写字条给他们，给他们送戏票，邀请他们出去兜风，变着法子地讨好他们，直到把他们骗上手。我的法语教师有一天消失无踪，也是因为这个麦戈内尔。父亲至今仍大惑不解，但我们心里都清楚是怎么回事。他的妻子是个美人，他们之间彬彬有礼，和蔼可亲，从来不为了什么吵嘴，但他每年只见她三次：孩子的生日，婚礼纪念日，带妻子出席完圣诞节晚宴送她一件皮草或者首饰。他是个怪人，这个麦戈内尔。”

“他吓着你了。”

“更像是……迷惑，”纽特辨别着，“根据名声，他像个恶棍。但他很绅士，我母亲很喜欢他。他和人聊天从不缺乏话题，而且给我们这些孩子带许多礼物。忒修斯过去常说他是‘银制品’：漂亮，无人问津，盛放在玻璃橱柜的其中一格里，只在盛大的节日和宴会才拿出来。闪着冷酷的光泽，还有凝结的烛蜡的气味……”

“说说那个赌吧，”这个故事吸引住他了，纽特能看得出来，“什么是赌注？”

“这个可以留到以后再说。我先告诉你我们为了什么打赌吧。我们都想知道他究竟看上了谁。弗兰克认为是那个替他把行李搬下车的男仆，这已经不是去年那个了。这一个，麦戈内尔不知道从哪里把他捡回来的。‘等着瞧吧，’弗兰克说，‘到了晚上他就要他好看。’我把赌注押在最近住在我们家的那个房客上。他是希腊人，一个音乐教师。父亲收他很低的房钱，认为他是一个壮志未酬的音乐家。作为回报，他不时自告奋勇为家中的聚会谈点曲子——麦戈内尔很喜欢他的一首曲子，并且在我们吃晚饭的时候坚持要让教师把谱子给他；‘你们这群傻瓜，’莉塔假期无处可去，我邀请她到阿宾登来，‘他看上了你父亲的裁缝，他那天才到家里来‘给诸位先生量量尺寸’，我看见麦戈内尔对他上下其手了。’那时候其实我已经过了胡闹的年龄了，但我陪他们一起玩这个游戏。可能我只是想闹出点动静让忒修斯注意我，也可能我只是想把我生活里的残酷——那种无法避免的，无法破解的残酷——转移到另一个人的身上。”

他一言不发，凝视着纽特。“这不是忏悔，我不相信忏悔。”纽特突然不敢看他了，他疑惑地听着自己的声音，好像对自己接下来要说的事情不太确定，“我们还是些孩子：我是其中最安静的那一个，但我和他们没有什么区别。我指的并不是年龄，而是我们当时还没有真正地接触到另一个世界。成年世界的残酷并没有渗透进来，没有用它的触角把一切毁掉。”

纽特把椅子拉近了些，把身体俯向床，两只手握住士兵的手靠在自己的脸颊上。

“如果有什么在困扰你……”

“不，我没事，”纽特把脸转过去，嘴唇压在手背上，“给我一点时间。”

他停下来。呼吸。任由自己的手被纽特握住。一辆汽车驶过去，车灯照亮了半个房间，另一半就像是被大理石刻出来的。他们听到那些喝醉了的士兵跳下车，意大利语打破了夜晚的沉寂。有一个在笑，另一个哼起一首舞曲。马达声重又响起，笑声消逝了。“是些飞行员，”一个陌生的声音在纽特的耳边解释，“鲁莽的家伙。这里没有骑兵——一个遗憾。我喜欢听马蹄在夜里踏过街道的声音。”

“无药可救的浪漫主义者。”

“不，只是一些无眠的夜晚，”他反驳道，“你呢，你又是因为什么睡不着？”

他抽回手，就好像他刚才所说的那句话是一种挑战。他的声音——房间里另一个人的声音——鲜活得令人难以忍受。纽特将两只手合握到一起，泯灭了那只手抽出去以后留下的缝隙。他将合拢起来的手掌抵住鼻梁，陷入到自己的思绪里。

“我们把一切都计划好了，”纽特觉得自己的声音很遥远，“只需要等屋子里的大人上床睡觉——我的父母，忒修斯，还有弗兰克的母亲和莉塔的保姆。弗兰克的母亲总是在喝完一杯酒以后才上床，而莉塔的保姆睡着了以后不管什么事发生都不会醒，斯卡曼德先生和太太计划那天晚上去看歌剧，所以我们要担心的只有忒修斯。就算忒修斯看出了什么，他恐怕也懒得提起。那天吃晚餐时他一直有意无意找我的麻烦。‘不要在正餐的时候吃果冻，你还是小孩子吗？’‘找件像样的衣服，纽特，你已经过了穿背带裤的年纪了。’那天晚上的忒修斯在我看来就是个讨厌鬼。幸好，吃完饭后，几个男客和他一起进了吸烟室。我们自由了。“

“包括麦戈内尔？”

“不，他借口头痛回客房去了，这就是重点所在。我们知道与麦戈内尔先生的房间相邻的房间有一道门，虽然那里被衣橱挡住了，可是把门打开以后，透过衣橱下面的缝隙，还是能够看见房间里发生的事。我被选出来当那个爬进去偷窥的倒霉鬼，没有经过投票。如果我临阵退缩，就会挨弗兰克的拳头。”

“你已经过了能够轻巧地钻进一个衣橱底下的年纪了，不是吗？”

“是的，但魔法……”纽特想说什么，又止住了，“……你不了解我们这群人。魔法不完全是一种便利，它也可能成为一种负担。弗兰克知道我懂得魔法，能够钻进任何一个我想要钻进去的地方。我想莉塔是不赞同这种胡闹的，但是她当时的力量太单薄了。身为一个莱斯特兰奇家的人，她和我一样腹背受敌。他们等到忒修斯上楼进了自己的房间，莉塔像说好的那样给了我一个信号：她把一只白鸽放飞到我的窗前，它的一条腿上绑着那个房间的钥匙。我开门溜进去，弗兰克带着他荧光闪烁的魔杖在里面等我。‘快点，’他用力推了我一把，‘鼻涕虫。’”

纽特平静地把两只手掌摊开，挨个审视它们，仿佛上面写着一个答案。

“我进去了。里面很黑，但一丝光线从麦戈内尔的房间透过来，在衣橱和地面之间有一个几英尺宽的缝隙。我近乎于趴在那里，蜷缩着，灰尘的气味涌上我的鼻子。开头几秒钟我什么也看不清，然后我听到了争吵声。麦戈内尔的房间里有另一个人，我看不到他的脸，只看到了他的鞋。这是一双平平无奇的鞋子，手工缝制的，可是我绞尽脑汁也想不起来它属于谁……音乐教师没有这样的鞋子，而麦戈内尔的贴身男仆只穿黑色的皮鞋。这双鞋是小羊皮的，一双德比鞋，还很新，一份礼物。鞋的主人很激动，相反麦戈内尔的脚从未移动过，它们在床上。”

“你还看见了什么？”

“一只手枪匣子……”纽特思索了一下，“……也在床上。敞开着，枪露了出来。”

“有一回我试图和我父亲谈起这件事，我说：‘那个麦戈内尔过去不是常来我们家里吗？’他会把烟斗倒过来用力敲上一敲，然后说：你记错了。和母亲，根本就没办法谈。我不想伤害她的感情，她认为麦戈内尔完美无缺——除了对绘画的品味比较乏味。你瞧，他喜欢罗塞蒂（Rossetti）：母亲认为那是无法饶恕的罪过。”

他把伤者逗笑了，笑声舒缓了屋子里沉重的气氛。“我也喜欢。”

“那么我母亲永远也不会邀请你来共进晚餐，”纽特回敬。“我就不用争吵的细节来烦你了……我所看到的只是那两个人的脚移动着，好像那能喻示他们彼此的身份：一个满不在乎地赤着脚，在铺好了的床上，另一个全副武装打扮整齐，却依然不具有丝毫力量，腾挪在抛了光的地板上。‘我得和她结婚，布林奇（Blinky）。我会离开卡罗莱，然后和她结婚，一切已经定了，卡罗莱已经同意了。’麦戈内尔说。听起来像个小名。在灵光一闪之间，我知道他是谁了——你听了会笑出声来的。是那个把马车开到我们家门前的人，是那个坐在马车前面对我们所有人压下帽子行礼的人，一直以来谁都没有注意到他。”

“我不会笑你的。”

纽特把两只手都从床单上抽了回去。“‘那么我就打死自己。’布林奇说。‘是吗，’麦戈内尔回答，‘那你就干吧。我把我的枪也带来了。’我想看看那把枪是否装了子弹——你觉得我还是个孩子吧。弗兰克把我拽回去了。‘怎么样？’他紧张地问，‘我在这上面赌了十二镑！看清楚了是谁吗？’一定有一只跳蛙在我的喉咙里，因为我突然不知道该怎么说话了。弗兰克把我又推进那个洞里。我该拒绝的，但是我没有勇气。我第二次钻进去的时候，匣子空了。”

他把手插进外套口袋里。“你猜到发生了什么吧。”纽特过一会轻声说。

礼节性地摇头。

“枪声响起的时刻我以为我的耳膜破了，”纽特的手探进口袋深处，谨慎地埋好它，“我跳起来，撞到了后脑勺。疼痛还没消散我就跑了出去。我甩开弗兰克的手，撞倒莉塔手中的魔杖，跑出这个房间，一直来到走廊上。枪声惊醒了大人，我听见他们聚集到了楼梯口，要不了多久他们就会上来。他们会问很多问题，我的脚好像有自我意志一样跑向一个我唯一熟悉的地方，那里面的人不会问我问题：我冲向忒修斯的房间，没有敲门。皮克特撬开了锁。我爬上他的床，把头凑到他的胸前，当被吵醒的忒修斯发现是我时，我的心脏还在砰砰跳动。”

“到了该开灯的时候了。”对方说。

“过了很多年，”纽特往后靠进椅子里。“我才知道我闻到的不是樟脑：是油脂。”

“给枪还是给人？” 

脚步声回答了他。纽特走到房门口，打开了灯。

“记忆是会有很多偏差。有时候我合上眼睛，觉得自己还在运送伤员的救护车上。”

他似乎在说，这没什么。纽特把一只手挪到膝头，屈起的手指轻柔地敲击。

“忒修斯帮我换掉了汗湿的衣服，换上睡衣。你觉得奇怪吧……被这种事情唤醒忄青欲。我在道歉，胡言乱语，我说的话根本没有意义。‘他死了。’有一阵子我说。‘这只不过是个恶作剧，’我还记得我不断低喃，‘我不该同意的，我以为这样他们就会认为我是他们的一份子了。’我那天晚上开始发烧，可能是因为着凉，也可能是因为负疚感。忒修斯一直陪着我，用手臂裹着我。在他做出这些亲人的举动的同时，我却像一只无法掩饰叫声的雷鸟那样渤起着。很可能我是因为这样才发的烧。布林奇的尸体被拉走：走火。谁也没费心调查。没人记得这件事了，除了莉塔和我。我想我冲出那扇门的同时莉塔就对弗兰克使用了一忘皆空，在很多事情上我都欠她的情，这件事上尤其：她比我要勇敢得多。”

他有种表情，好像他想给纽特一个拥抱。“油脂……”纽特喃喃。他无法继续再说下去了，但片刻过后他还是打起了精神来。“想知道一件讽刺的事吗？布林奇的墓地是麦戈内尔买的，一切都是他打点的。墓碑现在开车经过还能见到。”

纽特停下来，过了一会他说：“为了让我忘掉这件事，我们去了梅拉诺。”

“不错的选择。”从说话的口吻来看，弄不清他是不是在讥讽。

“那里很安静。无花果掉到地上，无声无息地裂开，直到粉红色的内部从里面往外烂掉。有一天忒修斯撞见我，惊讶地停下了。‘你是谁？’他开玩笑似的说。我的样子变了，个子拔高了，身材变得修长了，羞涩还在，但我已经学会掩饰它。我的样子固定下来了。有一次我在镜子里看到这张脸，自己也很惊奇……我几乎不认得它。我和忒修斯很少照面，我一头扎进魔法生物的世界里。”

纽特在浴缸里睡着了，头发湿着。他醒来时，忒修斯倚在门边。镜子里映现出他的脸，在金色的冷掉的阳光下，细节格外分明。纽特把全身埋进水里，只剩眼睛露出来。忒修斯俯下身，他的手擦过纽特的肩膀，够向纽特身后。纽特条件反射般动了一下，侧开身体。那只手在即将碰到纽特时挪开了，转而抓起浴缸边的烟。忒修斯起身时表情平静，落下的那包烟塞进口袋里。

“我以为你戒了。”

“给梅琳娜带的。”

纽特从浴缸里起来，忒修斯挡住了他。纽特绕过去，滴着水，从他身边擦过。忒修斯抖出一根烟，在唇边虚晃，两根手指夹着，递到纽特的唇边。他的脸在镜子里，就在纽特的身后。纽特别过头就能看到。纽特分开嘴唇，抿住了那根烟。他低下头，淌着水的左手伸进忒修斯的口袋去摸打火机。忒修斯按住他的手，纽特侧头望向他。打火机在另一只手上，举到镜子跟前。

无花果若有若无的味道还在空气中腐烂。纽特仰起下颚，用香烟的另一端去够火苗。火苗快要舔到过滤嘴的边沿时，忒修斯却把手腕挪开。纽特闭上眼睛，两手撑住洗手台的边沿。他的嘴唇骤然分开，香烟眼看就要落下，忒修斯伸手接住了它。纽特猛地惊醒——就像做了一个长梦——忒修斯指端夹着烟，掌跟部分按在他的喉咙上。纽特的视线落上去，忒修斯的手离开了他的咽喉。纽特重重地呼吸着，打火机在忒修斯的手里扣上，滑进口袋。替他举着烟的那只手距离他的嘴唇只有一寸。忒修斯朝纽特侧过脸来，他们的目光在镜中相遇了。

“熟透了。”纽特分心说。他专注地听着，以为能捕捉到无花果落下来的声音。

忒修斯盯着他的眼睛看。“梅林的胡子，”他把烟抽走，“你赢了，好吗？你赢了。”

灯光勾勒出枕头里的那张脸，纽特态度自然地回到了刚开始时那个话题。

“你问我赌注是什么，现在可以回答你了：这就是我赢得的东西。”

“无花果。”

“有很长一段时间我无法理解他，如果他当时碰到我，或者他把一根手指放到我身上，那么我还是可以理解的，但他没有。他是忒修斯，他不会。他离开了房间。”

纽特推开椅子起身，准备给受伤的人刮胡子。他用手背试了试那把生锈的刀。窗开着，走廊外面传来声响。病人听了一会，对纽特说：我觉得这群人今晚恐怕是胜利了。逃跑还是胜利，我永远分不出来。纽特试了试那盆水的热度，然后把一条毛巾浸入温水里。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

身后的门推开。纽特回过头。庭院已经洒过水了，隔壁的房间响起电铃声。

“我希望你没等多久。我忘掉时间了。医生允许我下床走走，我就去了湖边。”

纽特仍旧盯着他的脸，仿佛受了很大的惊吓。“斯卡曼德先生？”

纽特说不出话来。

他从拐杖上抬起一只手去开灯。电灯亮起后，他看清了纽特的脸。他过来搀住纽特，那只胳膊从肋下绕过来抓住他，把他一直攥在手上的帽子取下来放到一旁，动作友好得来有些粗鲁。“稳住了，”他说，“我去把门关上。”他把纽特按到椅子上，自己走开去。过了一会儿他回来了，把酒也带了回来。他的嘴里咬着瓶塞。他把瓶塞满不在乎地吐到一边，将酒递了过来，玻璃碰到了纽特的胳膊肘。

纽特摇了摇头。“我没事。”

“你确定？你看起来可不怎么样。”

“我以为——这是个错误的判断——你已经一走了之。”

“我为什么要那么做？”

“我不知道，”纽特承认，“独自一个人留在这里，面对四堵空荡荡的墙壁，久而久之，一个声音在我脑海里响起来：他离开了，不会再回来了。这个人从你的视野里面消失了。”

“唔，你脑海里的那个声音错了。”

“我希望如此。”

纽特看到他挨到床边，艰难地把伤腿搬上床。纽特站起来帮忙时，他紧紧地揪住纽特的外套以稳住自己。“你真是个奇怪的人。以我这些天对待你的方式，就算我真的不告而别，你也不算蒙受损失。这句话说得很公道吧，斯卡曼德先生。”

“你是怎么对待我的？”

他看了纽特一眼。“也许我只是害怕失去唯一的听众。”纽特一会说道。

一阵笑声。“好吧，斯卡曼德先生，这句话是我活该。你今天给我带来了什么？放心，在我们十六天的约定期满以前，我哪也不会去。”他没有注意到最后那句话让纽特的脸色变得苍白，如同犯错误被人当场抓住一样，纽特的肩头绷紧了。

“一个让以扫和雅各显得纯洁的故事。”

“也就是说，我最喜欢的那种故事，”户外的空气让他的声音变得开朗，“把外套脱掉吧，你在出汗。”

出汗已经算是礼貌的说法了，纽特的汗水把衬衫浸湿了。无论如何，他给了纽特一个借口转过身去，纽特几乎为此感到感激。顷刻之间，年轻的巫师竟然真的思考起来，是否能够借助这个借口逃离这个房间，这所医院，这座城市。

“你一定觉得，一个人应该对自己生命中的那些关键时刻了如指掌，当他讲起这些时刻的时候，他比任何人都清楚它们怎么发生的，又是怎么结束的，但对我来说并不是这样。有那么一些关键的时刻，它们对我来说很重要，比我的生命还重要，可是如果让我解释，我却说不清楚龙去脉。生活往往就是这样地捉弄人——在我终于得到了我最想要的东西的那一刻，我却不明白它是怎么发生的。”

“我可以打断你一下吗？”那个男人说，“这意味着我所想的那件事吗？”

“是的，”纽特毫不讳言地说，“如果这会让你的道德观陷入困境，或者太龌龊了以至于你无法听下去，你有权叫我滚出这个房间，弗雷德，而不是中途打断我——“罕见的尖刻让他犹豫不决地停了下来，“——我是说，这毕竟是你的房间。”

“上帝。”

“对不起。”

“不，没必要道歉。没想到你也有咄咄逼人的一面，看来今天的意外真不少。”

“那是在一次家庭聚会上，”纽特说得很慢，把家庭聚会几个字咬得很清晰，“所有人都在谈论这场即将到来的战争。我的注意力都花在阻止嗅嗅偷走餐具上面了——母亲对那些银餐具可是很看重的。我和嗅嗅在桌布底下展开了一场拉锯战，我快要成功把那个勺子抢回来了。这时候有人问了句什么，忒修斯说：‘我可能会的。’席间一下子变得很安静。餐具的碰撞声停下了，侍者的脚步声也变轻了。我听清了接下来那个问题：‘所以你会真的考虑入伍？’‘如果情况需要的话。’忒修斯回答。他的声音……清晰得就像在我耳边说话一样。”

“也许只是种礼貌。”

“你不了解忒修斯，他从来不做自己完成不了的承诺。所有的小伙子都在尽力向在座的女士献殷勤，他们夸口说自己迫不及待地要加入一场战争。但是当忒修斯这么说时，意味着情况已经坏到了难以想象的地步。从他的目光中可以了解到，他是认真的。他真的认为这场战争会打响。不说出来只是为了照顾女士的感受吗？很可能，但我不认为他是那种会照顾太太小姐神经的人。他有别的顾虑，我没来得及仔细分辨那是什么。我还是从头开始讲起吧，我把故事的顺序搞乱了。”

“开头是什么？”

“那是在一次家庭聚会上，”纽特重新起了个头，“我打碎了一个杯子。”

玻璃裂开的声响让人们望向他。“抱歉。”纽特含糊地说。他越是想要帮忙，就越是手忙脚乱。他弯下腰，想捡起那些碎片。其中一块碎片是大个儿的，边缘发蓝，像一只一般睁开的眼睛。纽特钻进桌子底下，闻到了另一个世界的味道，一个行将死亡的世界：桌子底下有一支康乃馨，发出枯萎通常具有的气味。她不知被丢在那里多久了。纽特以为自己看错了。他探出头，在长桌的那头，人们仍然在无所顾忌地交谈，他重新弯下腰，这一回不敢把头伸进桌子里了。他还是感到有点不好意思，想在侍者被叫来以前自己收拾残局。玻璃碰到了他的手指，在这些较小的，形状不规则的碎片里有死去的星辰：是头顶的枝形吊灯。纽特仿佛受到迷惑一般把手伸向其中一块。他嘶地吸了口气，玻璃划破了他的手指。

伤口被划破的地方一阵刺痛。纽特抓过餐巾把它盖住。他立刻坐直身子，假装对接下来端上桌的比目鱼很感兴趣。过了一阵子他偷偷挪开餐巾瞥了一眼，白色的餐巾上留下了一个血点，伤口几乎感觉不到了。侍者把地上的碎片收走了。

他藏起手腕。太晚了。那个多管闲事的埃尔西已经注意到了。寡妇惊叹起来。

“斯卡曼德先生，你受伤了！” 

“不，只是笨手笨脚而已（1），我没事。”

“在餐桌的另一头，忒修斯在注视着我，我能感觉到他的目光在我身上逗留，尽管那种目光没多久便恢复了原状，但只是短暂地露出破绽对我来说已经足够。和那支康乃馨一样，在那种目光里也有什么在枯萎。它是委顿的，伤感的。现在回想起来有点讽刺，我用了那么多方法试图引起他的注意，结果我所需要做的只不过是打碎一个杯子——这不是一个比喻性的说法，也许是吧，我也不知道。”

“这是件好事，我希望。”

“取决于你对好的定义是什么了。俱乐部的侍者坚持要给我包扎伤口，我不知道为什么，也许这包含在我们付的小费里。实际上他们没有必要这么殷勤的。也许让我带着血淋淋的袖口走出餐馆的想法吓坏了他们，也许这种事情自从1873年以来在这地方就再也没有发生过。就在我怎么也摆脱不掉这种窘境的时候，忒修斯说‘用我的手帕吧’——然后他真的隔着餐桌把手帕递了过来。”

“告诉我你把手帕还给了他。”

纽特因为他幽默的揶揄而微笑了。“正相反，我把它留下了。我当时别无选择。”

一阵低沉的叹息。

“然后，在所有这样的俱乐部里都有一个不大的隔间，一个寄存女士们大衣的地方，我不知道现在这种地方的格局是否还和过去一样。我在聚会途中躲进里面，本意是想让自己清醒清醒，那地方不大，其实连转身都困难，所幸的是我用魔法溜了进去，任何人都不会看到我——任何人，除了忒修斯。他毫不费力就找到了我，在一堆大衣外套和帽盒中间，我抱着膝盖坐在地上。他拨开一件外套走进来，看到我，摇了摇头——我当时正打着哆嗦——仿佛我无药可救：‘纽特。’”

“他看到了什么？不，我想我该问——你为什么要藏起来？”

“他期望我马上站起来跟他回到里面去，那样一来也许他还能替我找到一个体面的借口掩饰过去。他的眼睛里清楚地写着这一点，可是我办不到。他花了好一会才发现我不对劲，那时候这个不大的空间已经被他手里的魔杖照亮了。我听到他的脚步声，担心他走近前会看到我的脸。‘我知道。给我一点时间。’我小声说——言外之意完全是另一回事：求求你别再往前走了。我希望梅林听到我的祈祷——你不知道我有多么期望——我咬紧牙关恳求着，可是忒修斯还是闯了进来。’

忒修斯碰到他了，纽特不得不被迫抬头。忒修斯倒吸了一口气，纽特狼狈地用袖子抹了一把脸。他眼眶里的泪水正在控诉忒修斯的不公平，他还抓着那块手帕。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他站起来想要走出去。

“纽特。”责备的口吻。

忒修斯抓住他，纽特开始挣扎。忒修斯把他抱在怀里，压制住他，努力想让他转过身来，但纽特用尽力气抵抗，他用手肘往后捅，拿脚踢，甚至用上了牙齿。忒修斯因疼痛而闷哼出声的时候，纽特才停下来。他低下头，看见忒修斯的手腕上留下了自己的牙痕，正在渗血。纽特的视线落到伤口上以后被抽走了力气，忒修斯用上点力把他抓住，再次试图把他转过身来。纽特只是软弱无力地摇了摇头，他的腿软得不像话，几次想脱开忒修斯怀抱的努力都以失败告终。这实际上很蠢，他的脸并没有泄漏什么。他小口而急促地呼吸着，有些难堪，他把头拧到一旁死盯着地面，好像在预感到事情无法挽回时那样能给自己保留一些尊严。忒修斯的手摸到了他的脸，那些手指触碰他的眼睑，检查他的颧骨和牙齿，仿佛担心他像发疯的小马驹那样咬到舌头。纽特的脸颊又冷又湿。

“到底怎么了？”因为担忧，忒修斯声音里的严厉不见了。

纽特咬紧牙关不作声。忒修斯似乎意识到了什么。他搜着纽特身上的口袋，手帕不在任何一个口袋里。纽特在忒修斯的手埋进他的长裤口袋时惊颤了一下。他嗫嚅着，即将发出声响，忒修斯捂住他的嘴，另一只手探向他的腿间。他的手甚至没怎么碰到纽特，但纽特的呼吸里溢出了一丝哭音。他的眼眶里又有了些潮湿。

“喔，”忒修斯的嗓音几乎是抱歉的，“纽特。”纽特再次发起颤来，忒修斯把怀抱收紧，端详着他的脸。“这没什么，”他的声音很温柔，“没必要为此感到羞愧。”他拨开纽特汗湿的头发，把一只手稳定地放在他的额头上，纽特如同恐慌发作一般的呼吸渐渐平稳下来了，忒修斯把自己的魔杖递到他手里，让纽特拿着它。他随手扯过一件外套裹住了纽特，再把他转过身来，纽特抬头望向他。

忒修斯用一种目光望着他，仿佛要确认什么似的。“你生我的气了吗？”

纽特摇摇头。“你为什么要那么做？你明知道——”但他没有说完这个句子，过了一阵纽特换了种说法，在这个密不透风的地方他终于透过气来了，“那不公平。”

“‘我很抱歉，纽特，’我到今天还记得他说这话的声音，‘我不会再那么做了，好吗？’我当时很想问他，他究竟指的是什么——不会再把他的随身物品送给我，让我像一个变态那样因此而渤起，还是不会再一个黑暗狭小的空间里拥抱我，像情人那样把他的手指放到我身上？而那绝不是给自己的弟弟的那种拥抱，我清楚，他心里更清楚得很。可是我什么也没有说。‘我不想回去。’我后来说。”

“那我们就不回去，”忒修斯说，“让我看看。纽特，没事的：让我看看。”

纽特把攥住手心里揉成一团的手帕给他看了：那上面残留着一滴血点，像绽开了一朵鲜红的花。忒修斯抵着手帕吻上来，纽特受惊抽回手，手帕落到地上，忒修斯蹲下来捡它。纽特的手放到他肩膀上，本意是想拉他起来。忒修斯却跪到地上，抓住纽特的双腿，脸埋在他的腹部。他的手掌把纽特的衬衫下摆攥出了褶皱，与此同时他深吸了一口气。“忒修斯？”纽特说。

房间里的沉默加深了。纽特忏悔似的说：“……我那时候才知道，我不是唯一一个受折磨的人。”

有片刻他们僵持着，纽特已经忘掉那个伤口了，但此刻忒修斯抓住他的手，纽特受伤的手指落入他的口腔里，疼痛忽然鲜明起来。它在跳疼，而且像火焰那样灼伤。它是如此刺骨，纽特来不及感到羞愧。忒修斯仰头看着他，纽特的手指临摹他的嘴角，完美无瑕的伪装崩塌了，身为哥哥的榜样也不见了。他的眼角像是火焰燃烧的余烬，他哑声叹息，他脸上的表情像一个失去了家园的人。

“你一定觉得我当时很开心吧，”纽特喃喃自语，“但是那种开心只持续了一瞬间，我甚至都还没来得及感觉到。我开始怜悯起他来，然后怜悯我自己，最后一切感情都消失了，变得不再真实：只有衣帽间里面那种不透风的气味是真实的，那味道来自羊毛，来自上好的英国衬衫，不同质地的绸布，来自黑暗中的长毛绒。”

“窒息（sufferation）。”

“是的，但不是生理意义上的，”纽特同意了他的说法，“更像是一种缓刑。”

“接下来是什么？”躺在床中央的病人安静地问道。

“他站起身然后吻了我，”纽特说，“在嘴唇上。他的呼吸也一定混入了羊毛和混纺制品的味道，因为那个吻是涩的。就像干马丁尼里的橄榄一样又苦又涩。你知道这个世界上有蓝色的康乃馨吗，弗雷德？我说的不是花朵的名字，而是某种形象的火焰——我们回去的时候，在俱乐部的楼梯上，有位女士的鬓角插着它，它只是那种花朵的躯壳，是灰烬。花朵本身已经不在那里了。这发僵变蓝的躯壳，边沿发黑，倒映在那位女士手里举着的香槟酒杯里，在不经意间与她擦肩而过的人的瞳孔里，在天花板上。我后来在不同的时期看到过这种火，在特拉利，那是大海，在斯诺登山，那是威尔士绿龙的叫声，在那天晚上忒修斯的眼睛里，那是一颗心的残余。我知道我强迫他坦白的同时毁了他，他永远无法为此原谅自己的。”

“那么你呢？”

纽特没有动，他甚至没有假装为这个问题感到惊讶。“我怎么样？”

“你能为此而原谅自己吗？”

纽特动了动，背部以一种隐忍的姿态挺直，他的手平放着，手腕悬起，似乎听天由命地等待别人把一根针插进他的手腕里似的。“我一直把手帕带在身上，”纽特换了话题，“但从来不用它。姓名首字母里面的T已经磨掉了，留下的那个S好像是‘原罪（sin）’的缩写。我还记得那天晚上我第一次闻到它，碰到它的时候。它柔软得仿若无物，像白孔雀身上最细的尾羽，直到我的血滴上去——然后它就一直带着焦黑的气味，好像有人把我的内脏洒上去了而我不知情。”

“我不是你的牧师。”懊恼的口吻里几乎有抱歉的意思。

“对不起。“纽特说。“这个故事还有后半段，如果你想要听的话——不过我想今天是没有时间把它讲完了。夜已经深了，我该离开，让你安心躺下去睡觉。”

“就在这儿睡吧，我们可以挤一挤。只要你不嫌弃病人的气味。”

纽特已经把椅子推到一边，走到了房间的另一侧。他意外地停下了脚步。

“很意外我也有一颗心，斯卡曼德先生？”

“我不是这个意思。”

“在你讲完这样的故事以后，我不能让你一个人回到自己的房间里去，眼睁睁等着天亮。那样做太残酷了。留下来，我不会告诉任何人，夏洛特今晚不会来了，我今天的进展让她很高兴，她发誓不会来烦我，并且把赖利医生也挡在了门外。”

纽特犹豫着。“你永远不能小看一个意大利姑娘。”他做了个鬼脸，纽特笑了。

他回去了。他重又扣上门，走向那张床。他在床边站住，病床上的伤员抬起手，纽特拘束地握了握那只手。“那么，”对方用总结的口气说，“找个位置舒服地躺下吧，斯卡曼德先生，我想我们现在算是终于认识了。我是弗雷迪——“这话惹得纽特笑了出来，”你呢？”

“纽特。”

“很高兴认识你，纽特。”这一次，纽特没有抗议他叫出了自己的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just clumsiness


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

“接下来的一段时间，什么事情也没有发生，”纽特说，“我继续过我的生活，忒修斯继续过他的。他那个部门发生了什么事，是人员变动还是架构调整，他鲜少对我提及；我究竟在和哪种魔法生物搏斗的途中掉入了地窖里，我也从来不去向他谈到。足足十四天，无事发生。紧接着，发生了一件事：我们的父母要出门。”

纽特把屈起的肘部垫在脑袋下面，凝望着墙。在夜间的光线下，它看起来不是纯白的了，而是一种仿若透明的灰色，其中的任何一角随时可能像舞台幕布一样掀起。“行程是早就定好了，连回程的票都已经买好了。他们要去希腊，这件事我早就已经知道，但那天早上，当那扇门在他们身后关上的一瞬间，我才真正意识到。于是，整件事情就这么发生了：整整三个星期，我和忒修斯将会独处。”

“这对你来说也是一次假期。”

“我想是吧，“纽特的回答有些漫不经心，“我不太确定。”

“告诉我那三个星期内的事。”

“生命之中第一次，我俩被单独留下了，再也没有人来打扰我们。偌大的房子里只有我和忒修斯两人，走到哪都不可避免地会碰到彼此。我们只有两个选择，要么与对方为伴，要么面对自己。我俩那时候谁都不想面对自己，那就是我们都选择撤退到这栋房子里的原因：就像一种别具特色的责怪，谁也没有来拜访我们。”

纽特眯起眼睛，仿佛在仔细辨认着什么。“那三个星期很安静。”

“安静，隐蔽。听上去像伊甸园。”

纽特的脑海里出现了一幅画面：他转过身去，与这个躺在他身旁的男人一起望向天花板，一同为自己的故事而发笑。但他暂时还不想转过身去。“故事的后半部分，”纽特换了种语调，“它在等。我那时才知道，它一直潜伏并且等待，而不是像我所想的那样，我们已经把越界的危险抛诸脑后，日后回忆起来，我们会笑着谈到它，心存幸存者的侥幸。实际上什么也没有过去，它一直在等。它埋下了一颗种子，那三个星期的时机一到，它便疯狂地爆发出来。”

“这是最难讲述的一部分，是吗？”

“确实如此。”

“如果这对你来说太难了的话，”躺在他身旁的人说，“我可以给你一些时间。”

“不，趁现在还有勇气，我最好把它讲完。”纽特像忧心被反驳一样快速说完。他踌躇了一会后又说：“别担心，这个故事并没有你想象的那么长。悖德的故事——你发现了吗？——通常是很短的。”

躺在他身侧的人翻了个身。

“忒修斯把一些文件带回家，方便他在家里办公。又过了一阵，他晚上再也不出门了。到最后那个星期，他基本上整天整天地待在家里，我的情况也是一样。我们像在房子里游逛的幽灵，像孤儿。我那时候还没有随身携带一只皮箱，总是像一只被人追赶的动物那样四处逃窜，所以我需要搬回家的东西是很少的。普通的兄弟处在我们这种情况下，大概会一起用餐——不超过两到三次——席间交谈乏味而无趣的礼节性话题，然后在分享完对一瓶餐后酒或一支雪茄的看法后，各自回房睡觉。这种情况对于我们来说并没有发生，从第一天起就不曾发生。我在那个空荡荡的家里见到忒修斯的第一面，那个可能性就被粉碎了，谁也无法再欺骗自己了。”

“我可以离开，”纽特用一种礼貌的口气说，“就那么头也不回地离开。可在当时，那么做等于背叛了他。他的眼睛里清楚地写着，如果我转身就走，他会死的。说不清我是怎么看出来的，但我就是知道。”

纽特进门后转过身，忒修斯站在楼梯上。纽特转身去挂大衣，鼻头已经冻得通红。也就是在那时，在漫不经心的一瞥中，他看清了忒修斯脸上的神情。忒修斯站在那里，一只手搁在楼梯扶手上。纽特挂好大衣后再次看到了他，但他脸上的那种神色已经不见了。他恢复了平静，他同样在以自己的方式打量着纽特的脸，像法医官检查证据一样细细检验着，每一样纽特身上的东西——哪怕是他冻僵了的脸颊和手腕——在忒修斯看来似乎都生死攸关。纽特既没戴围巾也没戴手套，就那样站在那里。“把门关好，”忒修斯说，“你会把外面的冷风放进来的。”

“他就是那样说的……”纽特说，“……‘把门关好。’他不会说欢迎回家什么的，那不是他。不知道的人看到我们两个当时在楼梯上的那副样子，大概会以为我们彼此都为对方的存在而烦恼到了极点……但当我把门扣上，我看出他是真的松了一口气——如同有人救了他的命一样透过气来。他没有走下来迎接我，他好像被困在了那级台阶上，像那些被困在沼泽里的人，等待一只手伸向他们。直到我走到他面前，他才重新想起该怎么动弹。我说：‘这又不是我第一次回家，忒修斯。我知道规矩。’而那就是我们俩在这三个星期里面最后一次完整的对话。”

“其余的时间里你们在干什么？”

“我们在一起，但并不怎么交谈。好像我们发誓要保持安静，或者要对对方保守什么秘密。起初，我们连吃饭的时候也互不理睬，”纽特自己因此而笑了一下，“这种情况是在第二天晚上改变的。我在用餐途中突然站起来，走到忒修斯那头，我站在他身边，距离他的手肘只有一寸，而他还在切他的羊排。我站在那里，面对着他，起初有好几秒，我对自己要干什么也懵然不知，我叫不出他的名字，说不出一句在这种场合该说的话。我像个盲人一样做了个动作。”

纽特将距离忒修斯最近的那只手抬起来，碰到男人的后领口。手指探入衣服，按揉发僵的肌肉。忒修斯停住动作。他谨慎地把手里的刀叉放到盘子边沿，好像生怕自己接下来的动作会毁掉它们似的。他抬起头来时，眼眶泛红，他抓住纽特的手，力气之大以至于指甲陷入了肉里，这个动作维持了很长时间，仿佛他能从中汲取力量。纽特只是凝视着他，忒修斯从那种目光中确认了什么。他低喃出纽特的名字并且抓住那只手吻上来。直到那时，纽特始终没有动一动。

“打那以后，”纽特总结似的说，“我们就再也没有在那张桌子旁吃过饭了。”

他们毁掉了规矩，毁掉了所有应该据此生活的准则和被教育应当遵守的一切。纽特把毯子搬到楼下，有时候夜里他们就在壁炉旁边睡觉。起居室变成了吃饭的地方，他们坐在地上吃，像原始人那样，像他们还是孩子时那样。偶尔有些日子，他们哪里也不愿意去，只是待在炉火前，彼此依靠在一起，好像这栋房子突然成了一个危机四伏的地方，好像外面的世界随时有可能闯进来毁掉它。如果有人拜访他们，在那段时间里，会发现他们之间相处的方式与情人无异。

“你可能不会相信，”纽特认真地聆听自己的话语在这个不大的房间里的回声，“在那三个星期里，我们之间什么事情也没有发生。这不是因为道德——如果说那点少得可怜的道德顾虑还在起作用，我们也早就把它抛诸脑后了——非要说一个原因，可能是害怕冒险迈出那一步，会让一切都无法挽回。而且，那还很有可能会毁了我们之间的关系，毁掉刚建立起来的平衡。”

“恐惧。”

“对，或者条件反射……”纽特自嘲地笑了，“……在一个人反应过来自己要做错什么之前，他总会做出这样的条件反射来保护自己。那是本能，就像麋兽的本能是反刍那样。像我说的，我们之间什么事情也没有发生，直到最后一天。在那一天，我们突然意识到，我们的时间不多了。这一切眼看就要结束了。”

一段长时间的静默，好像他在努力理解纽特的话。“你可能想告诉我：我做错了。结束什么比把它开始要难得多，我知道该怎么起头，可我根本不知道怎么结束。”

“这只是意味着你也是人罢了。”通常，纽特想到，人们通知死难者家属的时候，用的也是此类口吻。

“直到那一刻，我才发现，”纽特罕见地流露出一些木讷，“我并不想它结束。”

“干得好，”在他耳边的那个声音说，“现在你让我想要拥抱你了。”

“你只是同情我罢了。”

“我想应该由我来判断那是什么，”那只手碰到他的胳膊，安抚似的拍了拍他——纽特印象中不曾碰到过这样一只干燥的手——然后收了回去，“好点了吗？”

“魔法能把物品修复如初，但它不能修复人，”纽特的嘴唇滚烫，像是得了热病，“我在房子里进进出出的时候，希望忒修斯能说些什么终止这一进程，可是他没有。很可能他比我更清楚，这一切是不可逆的，从第一天开始就不可逆了。二十多天后的一个早上，我听到车子在门口停下的声音，有人按铃，就这样，一切结束了。”

“你跳过了最后一个晚上。”

“我……我不知道该怎么开始。”

“从最简单的事情开始吧。”

“我并没有只穿着袜子去敲他的房门，如果这是你脑海中所想到的画面。正相反，那天晚上吃饭的时候，我礼貌地问，能不能让我自己一个人待一段时间。他很惊讶，你可以想象得到，这是我在三个星期以来对他说的少数几句算得上完整的话之一，而且它还是一个问题。‘而那将会需要多久呢，纽特？’他质疑地问道。”

“他是个实事求是的人，听起来。”

“对，我们之中他总是负责承担这个角色的。他不喜欢这个主意，但他还是让我自己一个人待了一段时间。我走进他的房间，把手放在床单上。有东西碰到了我的手指，是灰尘。灰尘和沙粒。在他的床单上有一颗沙子。一颗几乎察觉不到的小东西。我把脸埋进枕头里，汲取灰尘的气味，我把掌心摁在那颗沙粒上，像要按出血来。我从房间里出去时，他正站在门口。”

“全然未经思索地，我说，”纽特压低了声音，“你的床上有一颗沙子。”

“这意味着什么吗？”

“夏天的尾声将要过去时，我们去过海滩。”纽特说。

“你过去的故事里可从来没有提到过。”

“那本来是一场四人约会，或者说，应该是一场四人约会。我，莉塔，忒修斯和另外一个叫做梅琳娜的姑娘。我为什么说本来是？因为我们这几个人里面没有固定的一对，因为莉塔和忒修斯看起来更像是一对。我坐在沙滩上，忒修斯游完泳上来，滴着水珠。我的影子在我跟前投下一个清晰的轮廓，忒修斯看了我一眼，走进那个轮廓里。他赤着脚，步入那一小片阴影里，而且好一阵子都没有挪开。”

“我明白了。”

“不，你不明白，”纽特的呼吸几乎没有被打断过，“我们不是来自一个保守的家庭，我知道姓是怎么一回事。但那天在海滩上，我们之间发生的事情和它的定义没有关系。这甚至不是那种值得述说的事情，说出来只会显得可笑。说什么呢，一小片沙子吗？还是那团影子？说远处大海的声音和波涛我全都忘光了，却只记得一小片影子？这么多年以来，我一直执拗地认为那是我们之间的第一次姓接触？”

“纽特。”

“我感到自己额头发烫，嘴唇更是滚烫，像患病的人一样。我把手埋进被太阳晒得发烫的地面，五根指头深深地陷入了沙粒。忒修斯侧身站着，并没有看我，并没有像过去我们一起到沙滩来时那样把一只手按在我的肩膀上。他所做的仅仅是走进了我的影子。他的呼吸清晰，他的身上散发出太阳的热力。”

“纽特。”

“我们并没有碰到彼此，但那感觉就像他抚遍了我的全身。”纽特说。

他为自己感到吃惊，这使得他安静了一会儿。“忒修斯开车送我们回去，”这个故事好像还在无视他自己的意志往下进行，“我坐在他旁边。梅琳娜一直吵着要换电台，我快睡着了，天气又闷又热。莉塔在和忒修斯聊天。行程途中我鬼使神差地将身体探前，把手从忒修斯的肋部穿过去，越过他的大腿，伸手去拿一样东西——是什么我记不清了。忒修斯明显地想要躲开，随即不再动弹。我把手缩回去以后，他转头望着我。”

“我本来想找个借口回去的，”纽特不分主次，不挑拣细节也不做润色，只是机械地说下去，“当天下午，我被水母蛰了一下，伤口马上肿了起来。我的脚掌里揉进了沙子，忒修斯用移形换影把我送回了家。我拽着被咬伤的那条腿，一瘸一拐地钻进忒修斯的房间，倒在了他的床上。这就是这张床上沙子的的来由。床单已经换过几次，然而这颗沙粒奇迹一般地残留在了这张床上，就像某种魔法的残余，就像有人对这张床实行过痕迹追踪。和沙子相关的事情就是这么多。”

“忒修斯，”纽特莫名说道，“你的床上有一颗沙子。”

“指给我看。”忒修斯说。

纽特转过身去，忒修斯捂住他的眼睛，直到他全身开始颤栗，好像六个月前的情景重现。忒修斯的手从他的腰侧探进去，拽出他的衬衫，纽特抓住他的手臂，那颗烙在他掌心的沙子印进了忒修斯的皮肤里，忒修斯像被烟头烫伤那样抽回了手。他的嘴唇划过纽特的背部。短而轻盈的一次碰触，随即稳稳地离开了。“我两个星期后就要离开了，这件事情暂时只有你知道。”

“去哪？”

“前线。”

纽特缓慢地翻过身去仰躺着，并不动弹。片刻后，他把一只手抬起来，手背搁在眼睛上。“纽特。”那个人第三次说。纽特把横搁在眼睛上的手拿开，侧头去看那张脸。对于对方会看到他此时的表情，他是无所顾忌的，但那只手擦过他的脸颊，情况则不一样。“看着我，”那只手端正他的脸，“你知道自己在哭吗？”

纽特点点头。那只手顺着他的脸侧落下去，但并没有离开。“你知道我是谁，对吗？”

纽特再次点头。他像一个濒临溺死的人那样蠕动着嘴唇，过了很久才发出声音。

“你是忒修斯·斯卡曼德，”纽特说，“我的哥哥。”


	7. Chapter 7

纽特在走廊里等了一会，夏洛特推门出来了。她的剪影越过走廊，在门框的边沿折断。“他还是不愿意见你。”

纽特望向她的身后。从这个角度看不到床。百叶窗有一半拉了下来。

“发生什么事了？我还以为你们两个相处得不错。”

他转过身去，望向另一侧，一直看到走廊的尽头。夏洛特还在说话……她说了什么？“看来，你给他读的一定是一本很可怕的书。”

“你告诉他我是谁了吗？”纽特说。

她盯着他，好像从未见过这么大一个傻瓜。“斯卡曼德先生：他不愿意见你。”

纽特回转头，视线与她对上了，但并未真正注意到她脸上的表情。他绕过她，走向门，在护士还没反应过来的情况下把一样东西塞到门缝下面。然后他把门掩上了，既没有望向屋里的人，也没有对这一举动作出解释。纽特回到他刚才坐着的长凳上，按住皮箱的把手，抓起帽子以后匆匆对夏洛特点了下头。

“如果他改变主意了的话，”她在纽特转过身去以后说，“到哪能找到你？”

纽特的脚步停顿了一下。

“你总有什么话要留给他吧？”她追问，往纽特的方向迈了一步，两手埋在住院护士的围裙里。纽特低下头，仿佛在认真地考虑她的话。该怎样对她解释？一个人能够对另一个人所说的话，他已经全部说完了。再也没有什么可以说的了。剩下要做的不是等待，等待并没有用处，剩下的只有攥紧余下的自己过活，就像一个人紧攥着口袋里的钱——紧接着，等待着他的是再一次的流浪。

“我想是有的，”临到最后一刻，纽特还是改变了主意，“我不确定我说过再见。”

纽特从走廊离开了。

 

他站在那堵墙跟前，像在欣赏上面一幅看不见的画，那个护士几分钟以后回来了，把门推开以后站在门口。她有好一阵子没有说话。“他说了什么吗？”

她困惑地摇了一下头，像要甩掉那个英国人给她带来的某种不舒服的感觉。

“夏洛特？”

“不算是一句完整的话，”费了很大力气，她开口了，“他说，再见。”

“谢谢，夏洛特。”

“你还需要什么吗？”

“不，”他沉默片刻后说，“谢谢。”

她离开了。她把门带上时，纽特塞进来的那样东西露了出来：一个信封。

他还没有记起怎样使用魔法，这让他在弯腰取信时有些吃力。有时候他有种错觉，回过头还会看到纽特坐在床边，脸上带着拘谨的笑容，就像随时准备在他的要求下离开。但当他回过头，床边空无一人。他把那把椅子拽过来，自己坐在上面，闭上眼睛安静了一阵，直到手里的信封越攥越紧，他才低头望向它。他又等了一阵，经过一段漫长的时间——长得足够和自己争论——他的手指才动了起来。他一面粗疏地想象着纽特离开的背影，一面读那封字迹潦草的信。

“忒修斯，

说来你可能不会相信，走进那个房间以前，我已经猜到这种结果了。这封信是一个星期前写下的，那时候我刚知道这个世界上有一个不大的房间等待着我，在那里我将被迫吐露一切。我还记得决定把这一切写下来的那天，我起得很早，那时候我刚到这个国家没有多久。整间旅馆可能只有我一个英国人。门房在洒水，我的房间里有烛烟消散后的味道。那些威尔士人知道巫师是不需要蜡烛的，因为我们去哪总带着自己的魔杖，他们不是很聪明吗？那些威尔士人？但了解巫师需要什么的旅馆从来不会给你宾至如归的感觉，不像住在这种给普通麻瓜准备的旅馆里。在这里，因为采光不好，透过房间照进来的光线从来不会是本来的颜色：有一个时刻它甚至是绿色的。窗帘上的流苏磨损得非常厉害，蜡烛点着以后的味道仍未散去，昨夜房客打过草稿但未送出去的信还压在抽屉里，连同他本来要拿去打发信差的几个里拉。这里的门房非常客气，给我送来了新鲜摘下的梨子，他认为我会喜欢……写下这些的时候，这些带斑点的水果就沉睡在我的桌上。”

“我的思绪常被打断，因为过道里时常有人走来走去。如果这封信用词粗疏，字句散漫，那全是我的错。我坐在一把吱呀作响的椅子上，用手肘压住信纸的边缘，一只手举着荧光闪烁的魔杖，另一只手写下了这封信。在窗台下面，到了成熟季节的水果散发一种幽暗的气味，这种味道在空气中结晶。那时候距离天亮还不到一个钟头，不像现在，补上这几句话时，我有大把的时间。”

“一旦讲出来，故事就变成‘回忆’，而回忆终将成为历史，这就是我犹豫到现在的原因。我之所以把这些写进一封信里，是因为我无法当着你的面把这个故事讲出来。那不是因为腼腆，非要说的话，很可能是出于相反的理由。一旦这封信完成，我质疑过自己究竟有没有必要把它交给你。过去这几天，我一直把它带在身上，就像把一种保证带在身上似的，但现在没有必要了。昨天晚上，当我说出‘你是忒修斯，我的哥哥’的时候就失去必要了。无论如何，我认为你有权利知道这个故事——未做一字改动，我把原信附上。这就是那个关于皮箱的故事。”

忒修斯停下来，把信纸翻到另一页，从这一页往下，墨水的颜色较浅。看来这封信确实如纽特所说的已经存放了一段时间。没有用过吸墨纸，墨水透过了纸背。

“你没听说吗，斯卡曼德先生？他们要回来了。”

“谁要回来了？”

“你哥哥所在的那个团。不知道这次能待多长时间，我们家米克早就写信回来了，你没有收到信？要是他们就此能不再离开了该有多好，如果米克能够——”

“接下来的话我全都没有听清，仿佛有一辆火车距离我很近驶过去，而我就在轨道上。我当然没有收到信，忒修斯从来没有给我写过信。我坐在那里好像被人下了摄魂咒一样，好像上了年纪的人在回答别人的话时只有眼睛能动一样。我感到恐惧，有什么威胁我的东西近在咫尺。那年秋天的你——一个士兵，一个离开家将近半年的人，一个在写回家的信件里附带提到‘替我向纽特问好’的人——对我来说是陌生的。席间的人在议论你们，那些句子在我听来也很陌生：他们肯定会再次出发，他们不会停留太久。为伤员举行的募捐晚宴同时也是欢迎晚宴，已经在教堂里准备好了。我们缺的是糖，还有两盎司的香水。”

恍惚间，他成了纽特。战争如火如荼，人们还在隔着餐桌谈论糖和香水这样的小事。花束必须摆放得十全十美，转向一定角度，以便回家的人一眼就能看到；那些抛光的银餐具还能凑齐一套吗？煎小牛排的火候要刚刚好；我们没有奶油了。

“当天晚上，亨德尔演奏到一半的时候，你们来了。谁也没有先回家，因为你们都是些绅士，因为这些带着热情想要迎接你们的人把你们给困住了。你们来到了教堂，一个跟着一个，尽管你们已经很累了，你们的脸色就像从麻醉中清醒过来的人，突然要面对一个过分活跃的世界。在这个世界里，晚宴上演奏巴赫还是亨德尔，依然是一件大事。我定睛寻找，看到眼睛都痛了，然后你走了进来。就好像外面的黑夜直接把你送进来了似的，我不知道该如何反应。”

纽特刚从桌边站起，忒修斯的拥抱迎了上来。粗糙的肩章闷住纽特的呼吸。短暂的停顿，然后放开。“一切还好吗，弟弟？”一个简短的问题，一只手拍了拍他的背。这里面没有什么超出范围的东西，一切都符合道德。也许正因为如此，纽特才感到不安。忒修斯的声音里有种特质被磨平了，他看人的方式总像是隔着一段距离。这也许是某种精简了的干练，但纽特注意到他后来躲开人群，给自己倒了杯酒，在那杯酒还没喝完时将脸转向音乐，而且并没有邀请任何人跳舞。在他身后的花瓶里有一束玫瑰，忒修斯将其中一支的头掐了下来，插在了自己的衣襟上，桌旁的女士抱有微词。就在那时纽特听到他说：“你介意，夫人？好：喝一杯吧。再叫一杯那种饮料。”用的也是一种陌生的语调。回到眼下这一刻，在那个像是刻意做出的拥抱过去以后，纽特还没来得及回答那个问题，带着那一下轻拍所留下的灼伤，他迟钝地转过身去：忒修斯已经转向下一个人。

“我后来才意识到……那是过了很久以后，在我差不多决定给你写下这封信的时候……在这个幸存下来的人里面，在这个曾经是我的哥哥，并且短暂地做过我的情人的男人的身体里，坚毅和果敢还在，塑造他的礼节和在他里面的那个巫师还在，但激情消失了。你问我他自己知道吗？很可能。那就是为什么他那样看着我——只可惜我当时并不知道，我仍然执着地想要寻求一个答案。可怕的并不是他想要伤害我。而是当他第一次从战场回来以后，一个根深蒂固的想法开始在他心中发芽成长起来：我的哥哥，忒修斯，那就是你——顽固地想让我得到幸福。”

“而这种幸福把你排除在外。”纽特写道，“于是你摘下那朵玫瑰，戴在你的衣襟上，和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇跳舞去了。这就是你回到伦敦的第一个晚上发生的事情。”

人群散去以后，纽特回到了小礼拜堂里。他踩到了地上的缎带：女士们把它剪成花束，别在耳朵后面以代替新鲜的花朵。他弯腰跪下，顺着缎带摸到一枚别针。这不是他要找的东西……然而他的手指还是在别针光滑的一端上停留了一瞬。没用荧光闪烁，他什么都没有用。他挪开一把椅子，钻到桌子底下，有人弄洒了一些利口酒，这种酒的味道正钻进他的鼻腔里。他用膝盖爬着，手脚并用，不时停下来检查自己的方向，然后他找到它了：忒修斯扔下的那朵玫瑰。

纽特合拢两只手掌，托住它。确定这就是他要找的那朵以后，他用嘴咬住魔杖的一头。他的耳边是一片嘲讽他的死寂，法式小蛋糕留下了发酸的奶油味。用来点燃过雪茄的半根火柴在他的脚下，他唯一的观众是一顶帽子。

“修复如初。”纽特凝视着在无灯的黑暗中墨汁一样的花瓣，想起了自己要干什么。

那朵花恢复了。一个人从黑暗中走到了他面前，而纽特不需要抬头便知道那是谁。

“我一定是个怪物。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我该守规矩，”忒修斯朝他伸出一只手，拽他起来，“可是当我再次见到你时，我只想这么做。”搭在纽特腕上的手指探入袖口，按在脉搏上，来回摩挲布料下面那一小截皮肤。他随即把手抽了回去，动作迅速得仿佛从未如此做过。在皮肤接触的热力之下，纽特往前走了一步。

纽特抓住忒修斯的手，把其中两根手指按在自己的嘴唇上。忒修斯仿佛中了咒语。

“‘别再那么做’，你说，”纽特写道，“你接着说道：‘那会置我于死地。’”

“我好像已经听到你在反驳我了，可能就是因为这个我打算另起一行。致命的（fatal），你说出这个字眼如同在说一种疾病的名称。可是接下来，我做了个更致命的动作：”这里的墨水变深，好像纽特在犹豫是否要在“致命”下面划线——他没有。他继续写下去，“我把你的手按下去，放在我领口的第一颗扣子上。”

“地上有一座石膏半身像的碎片，在两个星期后的教堂义卖募捐会上，这座雕像卖到了十英镑七先令，那些钱一部分进了教区的募捐箱，一部分被本地一些太太拿来买织给士兵的围巾所用的毛线了——那时候这种事情是很流行的。讽刺的是，如果没有那天晚上后来的进展，没有在小礼拜堂里我们一起经历过的事，这尊雕像到现在还会是一堆碎片。我把手按在碎片上，感觉你的手指刺入我内部。汗水不像来自我的身体，就像是白得刺眼的碎片本身在流汗似的。而在抵达高氵朝的最后部分，我能够着什么就抓住什么。因此我抓到了——一只被丢下的皮革手套，纽扣和半串珍珠，用来装点过桌面的石楠花。我没有戴手套的习惯，我不喜欢皮革，可是我紧紧抓住那半只手套，还把汗滴在了上面。记得我们还小的时候，经常嘲笑那些派对上留下来的垃圾？现在我可笑不出来了。那一切都是在黑暗中进行的，没有喊叫也没有呻吟，我扯掉了你一个扣子，这点我还记得。到最后，我们望着这个一片狼藉的地方，感到在离开之前应当为它做点什么，于是一起用魔法修复了这尊雕像——线条重新汇合到一起，互相拼凑，在空气中结合成手臂，大腿，肚脐和鼻子：一群雪白的阴影，试图描绘出一个受伤的士兵。”

纽特像掀开盖在一幅家族画作上的布一样为他重新展现了那个场景：他的制服刮在年轻人的后背上，那个年轻人的胯骨撞向他，嘴里呓语着什么。那是后来的事。

“我又从结尾开始讲起了，通常人们在乎的只是开头，不是吗？”

纽特抓过他的手，放到自己领口的第一个扣子上。他的喉结本能地咽了一下，碰到了忒修斯即将撤回去的手指。忒修斯的指尖探入纽扣之间的缝隙，纽特·斯卡曼德的一部分瓦解了。

接下来的十二天，他们并没有机会独处。有一次，忒修斯陪同莉塔一起去购置手套，纽特一起去了。那间店铺里专门有一个区域，一张桌子那么大的地方，上面摆放着一些别的东西：一些从别的国家逃亡到这里的人匆忙间卖掉的东西，他们丢在自己身后，再也不打算找回来的东西，抱着听天由命的愿望放弃的东西。那堆物品里什么都有：一台打字机，腌制的橄榄瓶子，半瓶烈酒……那是中午时分，不过街道空旷得就像晚上一样。即将离开的时候，纽特看到了它。一个皮箱，系着行李的标签，还有一个外国名字，字迹模糊到难以辨认。“我只看了它一眼，它的外表已经旧了，但在那副尊容——绽开了的缝线和磨旧了的料子下面——说不清是什么使得我感兴趣。今天的我也许会说，它看起来就像我，同样地古怪和与环境格格不入，但当时我不是这么认为的，总之，我停下脚步，从橱窗外面回头望着它。”

忒修斯注意到了。“你该把它买下来。”

纽特吃惊地望着他。他作出这番评论的语调很寻常。“那样你就有地方来……“他停下来，选择合适的说法，“……放你的那些东西了。”他隐去了这段话里的另一半，他说话的语调慷慨，而且十分友善，说不定富有教育意义。谁都会认为他是一个合格的哥哥。“我垂下眼帘……”纽特说，“我当时浑身发冷……他已经宣布了他的判决，而只有我一个人知道那结论是什么。在那条空旷的街道上，我连眼皮都没有动一下，只是动了动两片嘴唇，用比蚊蚋大不了多少的声音说声谢谢。我们最后买下了它，店主差人送到家里。忒修斯付的账，因为是旧货，它很便宜，只需要两英镑三十五便士。这就是一颗心的价钱。然后，我们离开了那个地方。”

“就这样，我有了一个地方去‘放我的那些东西’，而且我很快学会了收拾行李的艺术——通常来说，直到今天为止，我的全副家当都在里面。不过里面真正所有的东西，谁也无法真正抢走。哪怕炮弹也毁灭不了，这些东西是最先放进去的。我说‘放进’，但说不定它们早就在里面了，说不定当它还属于前一个主人的时候，它们已经在里面了。‘它们’就是我讲给你听的这些回忆，这些充斥裂纹的印象，这些不连续的片段，是心碎。你已经开始失去耐心了，对吗，忒修斯？不过等等，最后再等一下，我还没有讲完——现在我如果对你打开这只箱子，它通往什么地方？它能够通往的地方比这个房间大得多，但是它就是不能通往一个人的心。你最后一次从军队回家时，留下了一张照片，也在这里面的某个地方，我已经很久不去看它了。你的样子已经在我脑海里固定下来了。”

纽特坐在六排长凳的其中一排，在宾客当中。他是唯一一个没有干净衬衫的，他也没有一件双排扣套装，像一个真正的伴郎那样。因为时局以及忒修斯即将再次离开的缘故，一切从简，只用白色绸缎把场地布置了一下。一些霍格沃兹的孩子跟在莉塔后面，抬起她的裙裾以便它不会碰到地面，纽特掏出那块手帕想要擦汗，但停住了。他念念有词地对自己说了一个字眼。坐在他旁边的一个老妇人望向他。“对不起，”她说，“忒修斯的弟弟，对吗？你说什么？”

“科罗拉多金花虫。”

她差点喊出声，眼珠瞪出眼眶。（“然后我才意识到我说了什么。”信中说。）

“科罗拉多金花虫，在墨西哥很常见……”纽特说，努力试图一笑，“你见过它们吗？……跗节……一层蜡，使得它们抵挡重力……总而言之……从今天起，一只科罗拉多金花虫。”

“谁是？”她依然瞪着他。

“我。”纽特平静地回答。

他看到了忒修斯了，莉塔站在他身边。那是休假期间，忒修斯第一次换上便服。“我，忒修斯·斯卡曼德宣布，我和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇订婚了。“他们挽着手走下来，人群涌上前去祝福。摄影师寻找角度——这将会是一张登在《意乱情迷》上的幸福照片。纽特对着前一排座椅弯下腰，找到了他的皮箱，他在人群背后转过身去，走出教堂。太阳照在他的头顶，他摊开手掌——一枚纽扣和一块手帕——他把这两样东西放进皮箱。呼吸之间，移形换影把他带走了。

“忒修斯回到了前线，我离开了伦敦；从此以后，我成了你现在看到的这个人——总在逃亡，像是背后有什么追赶着他。我后悔过吗？如果你指的是那个晚上，没有。有时候我觉得像有一场狂风席卷过我的生活，只有我和手边的这只箱子被单独留下来。这就是皮箱的故事，也是我最后要讲的故事。”

忒修斯把信纸折起，走了一会神，才继续读下去。他已经翻到最后一页，这一页上只有寥寥的几行。“微笑——你会挺过去的。斯卡曼德家的人从来不垮掉，至少在我的了解里面他们从不这样。如果我的故事冒犯了你，忘掉它。毕竟你现在有机会去做一个全新的人。回家去，你还有未婚妻等待着你。等我找到新的地方，就把你的魔杖寄给你，连同两英镑三十五便士。”

他推开椅子站起来：他把灯打开了。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

“现在：望着这张脸的时候，你看到了什么？你看到一个傲罗，一个载誉归来的士兵，一个在魔法部平步青云的人。如果你曾经做错什么，你决不会在我面前吐露一个字。人们是这么认为的，他们通常不喜欢在傲罗面前多说话——但是你仍然能从面部表情，从不经意的肢体动作中分辨出来，他们有事在瞒着你。他们很可能是对的。但是十二年前，我还没有成为现在你看到的这个人。换句话说，那时的我完全是另一个样子的，费尔布拉泽先生。”

“启发我一下，那时你是一个什么样的人？”

“你感到不屑了：你认为我在夸夸其谈。你暗忖，在这趟押送囚犯的火车上，只有你是戴罪之身，所以这个讨厌的傲罗对你说什么都可以。‘这个自大的人想找我来打发时间’，你想。我并不否认，作为负责押送你的人之一，我确实想要这么做。不过别这样，别感到不屑——把这看做是一种互惠互利的行为。我可以告诉你一些你不知道的事，比方说，你本来要去哪？”

“苏格兰。”

“我指的是您的目的地，先生。”

“艾莱岛。”

“瞧，我能告诉你的是，你现在去不了了。”

忒修斯说完这句话以后，抬起一只手挠了一下鼻梁一侧的一小块皮肤，仿佛这么做能够为此提供借口。火车包厢的另一头，另一位先生的脸陷在隧道的黑暗里。

“继续说下去吧，你得到了我的许可，”他后来说，“那时候的你是什么样子的？”

“我本身就该找神父悔罪。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“不，是真的，”忒修斯冲对方一笑，“这让你满意吗？至少让你升起了幸灾乐祸的感觉吧？这就对了，笑一笑。距离我们抵达伦敦还有很长一段时间呢。”

车身在颠簸，座椅有轻微的摇晃。在火车穿出隧道的一瞬间，忒修斯看清了：那个男人一直凝视着窗外。“我敢肯定，让你悔罪的不过是些小事。”他轻轻地说。

“这就是我俩产生分歧的地方，”忒修斯轻松地说，“因为时代，我们对罪责的量度发生了变化。我当做是小打小闹的行径，在你看来一定是天大的罪过，而在你看来微不足道的经验，对我来说则是足以毁掉一个人的整个世界的罪行。说句不客气的话，那就是为什么我成为了傲罗，你成为了被魔法部追捕的囚犯。”

那双眼睛从窗外转过来，打量着他。眼底闪烁着一种光芒，就像煤灰燃尽时的光芒似的。“如果傲罗都像你这么尖锐，”他说，“我就要为我的前景感到担心了。”

“如果囚犯都像你这么喜欢冷嘲热讽，那么打败他们就变得太容易了。”

“说得好，”一个有些拘束的微笑流露出来，“那么，到底是什么样的罪过？”

“悖德的罪过，”忒修斯说，“我爱上了我的弟弟。”

蓦然间，整个包厢里的空气仿佛停滞了。忒修斯平静地坐着，好像知道会发生什么事似的。本来坐在他对面的男人艰难地站起，仿佛得了关节僵硬症。引擎的叹息盖住了一切声音，所以忒修斯无法判断他的呼吸是否加速。那人把手伸向按钮，就像任何一个正直的人在这种情况下会做的那样。像普通人会做的那样。

他在即将按下去的时候看到了忒修斯的目光。“对不起。”

“不，这很正常。”

他还是按了铃。列车员送来了一小杯酒。他重新坐下来的时候，似乎镇定了一些。

“请你说下去吧。”

“感兴趣？”

“非常。”

忒修斯管他借了个火。香烟在他的手指之间点燃。“我以为巫师都是不抽烟的。”

“我不是巫师，我是个士兵，或者曾经是一个士兵，你把这两者给混淆了，”忒修斯把那根火柴甩了一下，它掉进了烟灰缸里——火苗熄灭得非常缓慢，燃烧的磷遇上了雪茄烟蒂的灰烬，“我跳过开头，略过中间部分，从结尾开始讲起，你不介意吧？好。那还是在战争期间，当城市被轰炸的时候，我和其余人一样在地道里栖身。我在避难所里点起一根火柴——不是为了点烟，梅林在上，只是为了看看我自己身处在什么地方——猜猜我看到了什么？一张和我相似的脸，就在距我不到十英寸的地方，虽然那张脸沾着瓦砾堆中的灰尘，也许还有鸟羽的臭味，但我还是一眼认出那就是他。从他脸上的表情你能看出，他和我一样把这里当做了中转站。他还是和以往一样，提着他的皮箱，戴着介乎于孩子与大人之间的领结，总是安分不下来。在他的身上没有一丝一毫魔法的味道。他看起来和普通人一样，和成千上万被困在这座城市里的手无寸铁的平民一样。就在那一刹那之间，我也看清了他的脸：他和我一样急着前往什么地方，也许急着去救哪只被困在废墟里的狮鹫。那时候，我已经有将近八年没有见过他了。那张脸我都以为自己快要忘记了，但直到那一刻，我才知道自己没忘，也许在临终的床前我还能清晰地背出这张脸，这个人是谁？这就是纽特·斯卡曼德，我的弟弟。”

一处月台从车窗外面平缓地消逝。

“你一定以为我会走上前，欣喜地握住他的手，或者把他抱入我的怀里，像对对方尊敬和爱戴的兄弟会做的那样？斯卡曼德家的兄弟不是那样的，先生。不管别人怎么说，如果时光倒流到几年前，也许我还会那么做——那时候我受了伤，在一所科莫湖附近的医院里疗养，那段时间我几乎感觉是一个全新的人了。不瞒你说，我把一切都忘了。只可惜这种情况并没有持续多久。地道里的那一刻，我当时干的第一件事——完全出于本能——是熄灭了那根火柴。”

囚犯在看着他。“你看着我的眼睛，你在想：为什么？不是因为那根火柴靠不住，”忒修斯挖苦自己似的笑了，“我当时随身带着我的魔杖，完全可以让它照亮整个地道，而且想照多久就照多久。不，这不是理由。尽管当时普遍有一种仇视傲罗的情绪，任何一个神经正常的傲罗都不会在地道里暴露自己，可这也不是原因。我当即吹灭了火柴，坐在脏污泥泞的地面上，我的心脏好像被人捏碎了似的。我在黑暗中端详着他，既没有亮出身份，也没有再试图点亮一根火柴。”

“你接下来做了什么？”

“我打算离开那里，弯腰溜走，到角落里去，可我没动。我窝在那个地方，一动不动，观察着黑暗中的那个不远处的人形。像个瘫痪了的人，像个懦夫。”

一个穿制服的列车员经过，忒修斯站起来，把包厢的门拉上了。谈话停顿了一阵，然后对方说：“你不像是会做懦夫的那种人。”这句话带着一种温和，仿佛他们已经认识很久了。

“我确实是。我盯着他看了好一阵子，心想这就是我的弟弟，这就是魔法部一直在找的人，那个纽特·斯卡曼德——信不信由你，如果当时伦敦或者是巴黎的魔法部知道我找到了这个人，大家都会很高兴的。这个破坏分子，终于有人找到他了！可是他实际在做的事情与他的名声并不相称，你知道当时他在干什么吗？”

那个男人摇了摇头，把手伸向他一直没动的那杯酒。“你介意吗？”

“请便。”忒修斯回答。

他一口喝尽了酒。呛咳了好一阵。忒修斯并没有去在意他的狼狈。

“攻城战就在我们的头顶，而这个傻瓜一直在地面上摸索。看了他一阵以后我才明白过来，他在找一样东西。你会说这简直是疯了，还有什么比命更重要？我当时也是这么想的，我着了魔一样看着他，地道尽头撒下来的一束暗光照亮了他的脸。我想看看他究竟要找什么东西……几乎就在同一时间，他在身旁的一小块地面上摸到了什么，这样东西刚才一定被箱子的一角压住了，他没来得及注意到。他的手摸到它，他顿时释然了。仿佛活过来了一样，他倒下来，把那样东西紧紧地攥在手心里，过了好一阵子，他才像是被人叫醒了似的，把它仓皇收进口袋。”

忒修斯抬起目光，仿佛认不出自己身在何地似的。“再来一杯？看得出来你并不习惯喝酒，但是不妨让他们再送一杯。不？那么我替你喝一杯吧。”

即将被送往阿兹卡班的人等待着下文。忒修斯很久没有说下去。他像个傲罗那样倨傲地沉默着。到最后，他唯一的谈话对象失去了耐心。“他认出你了吗？”

“我想没有，”忒修斯想了想，“里面很暗，而我尽可能地藏起了自己的脸。空袭警报还在不断地响起，一个人在这种情况下是很难注意到其他人的。他找到那样东西以后，用荧光闪烁确认了一遍，那就是为什么我看见了他在干什么。我当时的第一个反应是想笑，这就是纽特：总把魔法运用在不合适的事情上。如果他当时在地道里变出一只鸽子，我也不会感到意外。”

“可是我很快便不那么想了。在他的魔杖亮起来的一瞬间，我看清楚了这个傻瓜在干什么。确切地来说，我看明白了他在找的东西：那是一方细棉布，通体雪白，只有一角被血沾污。在这种情况下它还能保持这样的色泽，说明它被精心地保管过。那是一方手帕，上面有斯卡曼德这个姓的起首字母。我认出来，因为这是我送给他的。”

“那是件信物吗？”

“更像是罪犯之间互相交换的赃物。我看出来我让你失望了，没有罕见的眼泪，没有离别，我看到那一抹白色以后便起身离开了那地方。那是一种自我保护措施，是自赎。因为在莉塔死后我已经经不起更多的心碎——莉塔·莱斯特兰奇是我曾经的未婚妻，那是另一个故事。我出去的时候，在黑暗中擦过了他身边。我们身处的地方震荡得厉害，头顶有砂石洒落下来，整个结构仿佛下一秒就要崩塌了。我打算趁这个时候溜出去，那样他便不会认出我。这时候我的弟弟叫住了我，猜猜他说了什么？‘你掉了东西，先生。’他把地上的两个加隆拾起来递给我。”

“两个加隆。”

“对，那种不起眼的小硬币？”忒修斯的目光嘲讽而诙谐，如同一个冥顽不灵的人拒绝为此而道歉，“它们很普通，我一直把这两枚带在身上是出于别的原因。不管怎么样，这就是我最近一次见到我那个弟弟的全部经过。身为一个罪犯，你一定觉得我的故事很无聊吧。你是因为什么事情被我们抓住的？”

“这得问你，还有你的魔法部的同僚们。”

“那么，这个留待日后再谈，”忒修斯不以为意，好像对方刚朝他问了日安，“说回这个故事，我已经告诉你整件事情的结尾了，还想知道开头吗？”

“只要这个开头不包括一种乏味的货币的名称。”

忒修斯看了一眼手表。“停掉了，“他起身拉开包厢的门，“我去找个列车员向我报一下时——我不想耽误你太多的时间。”不一会他回来了，魔杖留在手上。包厢里的人好像并不介意他要去干什么，也不介意这趟列车上是否还有别的旅客。忒修斯掀开西装的下摆，重新坐下去，俨然他才是这里的主人。一只苍蝇叮在杯沿，落座的时候，忒修斯手里的魔杖扫过它。转瞬间，那只苍蝇蜷缩着身躯掉下来，落到囚犯的手边。忒修斯拿起一个空杯子把它盖住。

它还在扑腾翅膀。“僵硬（Rigor mortis），”忒修斯解释，他注意到了对方盯着杯子里小生物的眼神，“它需要时间。刚才说到哪儿了？”

“开头。”

“对，我是和我弟弟一起长大的，我们基本上算是同一个人——直到某一天，我突然意识到他是另一个人，与我完全不同，这让人着迷。你知道，我花了很多年才明白过来，他是我的记忆。人们之所以义无反顾地追寻另一个人，或者离不开那个人，原因有很多，这个人可能是你的罪恶，你的梦想，你的良心甚至你的希望。对我来说：纽特·斯卡曼德是我的记忆。而这种觉悟是致命的，我要讲给你听的就是这件事：一天纽特从霍格沃兹回到家时，我闻到了他。”

“这不太像是一个浪漫故事的开头。”

忒修斯只是漠不关心地朝他投来一瞥。“他冲进我怀里，我闻到了他身上的气味……你在皱眉头了，听我说完吧：在此之前，我弟弟闻起来是什么样子的？我母亲还把他当成一个孩子看待。浴盐总在他身上留下一股甜味，就像有人偷糖果时忘了把盖子关好。但那天当我心不在焉地闻到他的时候，我突然辨别不了他了，他闻起来像是另一个人。事实上，他闻起来像我。”

“就在那时，我知道自己快要失去他了——他长大了。果然，没多久，他就开始推开我了。你会说这种事情很正常，我和他之间相差八岁，这种事情是早晚会发生的。不过在那以前，我从来没认真对待过他。而转瞬之间，他就要离开了。”

“当哥哥的人是会这样的。”

“等我说完你就不会这么想了，”忒修斯指出，“和我不一样，我弟弟在上学的时候不是那种讨人喜欢的孩子。这不是在炫耀，只是描述一个事实。他十六岁的时候，我们给他办了一个生日派对，在他自己的家里。他是主人，可是根本看起来不像，有时候我从自己的事情里分出心来去注意他的时候，我不知道是该为他担心，还是为那些这么对待他的孩子感到担忧：我那时候最主要的忧虑，是性格上的——我担心他最终会落得成为一个容易受人摆布的人。当然，后来我知道我过虑了，我弟弟有很多缺点，任人摆布不是其中之一。在他十六岁以前，我对他的关注总共就这么多——不超出一个当哥哥的所操心的范围，像你说的那样。”

他停下来，如同一个搬东西的人在干重活前要喘口气。“……什么时候？”

“对不起，”忒修斯说，“你说什么？”

“什么时候开始改变的？”

“我就要说到了。让我先暂停片刻，把这扇窗户打开……”他坐回来了。“好多了。在纽特十六岁的时候，我们给他办了个派对。我也在场。我应该和所有人打过招呼以后找机会离开，让他们自己找乐子，像所有知趣的大人一样——不过从纽特的眼神来看，他宁可我们留下。和与自己同龄的孩子们打交道总是让他难受，也许只有莉塔除外。天气很热，我离开了一阵，我忘了去干什么了……对了，我去调一杯威士忌酸酒（Whiskey Sour）。等我下到楼下时，外面一阵喧闹，我还没看清楚谁在场谁不在场，根本没有那样做的时间。杯子里的冰块在晃动，我的手指上留着柠檬的味道。紧接着，纽特被人从一个房间里推了出来。”

“你知道这些孩子在干什么吗？我叫他们孩子，其实他们早就过了玩巧克力蛙的年龄。几个捣蛋鬼发现纽特在阁楼上模仿一只雌鸟——他这么做有一段时间了，为了哄骗那只雄鸟停止绝食，愚蠢的主意——把他揪了下来。这就是我弟弟，比起充当派对的主角，他更喜欢躲在阁楼里逗弄蜘蛛网。他们给他涂上了女士用的口红，推搡他走过房间。我看到他的时候，他站在场地的中央，一道鲜艳的，几乎粗俗的红色擦过他的下唇，在嘴角的边沿晕开了。”

“我可以想象。”

“这并没有将他女性化，如果这是你所想的事。我也不是因为这个而爱上他的，感谢梅林，我还没有那么疯狂，”忒修斯缓慢摇晃着杯子，让里面的冰块融化，“我还记得我当时所想的是，换作任何一个别的人，大概这种时候都恨不得钻进地上的一个洞里，或者会登时掏出魔杖来对这些哄然大笑的傻瓜使用闭口不语——说真的，我满心希望纽特能够这么做，这样至少能显得有骨气一点。然而纽特只是站在那里，带着一种不自知的顽固，专注凝望着人群。我本来想维护他，可是我的视线擦过他的脸，对上了他的眼睛，我突然明白过来那全无必要。他在研究他们为什么笑，你知道吗？他想知道这些人究竟为什么在笑。我的弟弟，他压根就没有受到伤害。他的脸上有一种纯正的无望，那是面对自己所无法了解的现象时的那种人所特有的。他不介意，虽然他的脸因为冒险而涨得通红——有什么他所不理解的事情在他的周围发生。但嘲笑他的那些人自己成了笑柄，就像怀孕前期的雷鸟或者一只乌克兰铁皮一样，这些人成了他的观察对象。”

“如果是这样，”坐在他对面的人提问道，“那为什么要说是无望？”

“噢，”他不介意地回答，“无望是相对我而言。因为我知道这个人是永远无法融入到人群当中的——就在那一瞬间，我看穿了他的本质。这种本质是没有希望的。我把故事扯得太远了，我要告诉你的并不是这些：我要说的是那次觉醒。”

“说给我听吧。这就是你要悔罪的事情，对吗？”

“他才十六岁，还没有接触过欲望，没有被人真正地拥抱过，我记得当时一个念头掠过我的脑海——要不了两个月，他就会为这种场面而感到真正的羞愧。难堪会在他的心上烧出一个洞来，如果这种事情再次发生的话。但当我闯入那个场景的时候，一切还没有发生。他的脸上没有羞赧的阴影，被人涂上女士化妆品对他来说顶多是一件很不便利的事情，算不上屈辱。在围观的人群里面他也没有看到我，那些取笑他的人本身就够喧闹的了。好，我只是投去一瞥，确定他不要我的帮忙以后，我准备走开去做自己的事。这件事并没有在我心里留下什么印象。起哄的人群早晚会散开，我很确信这一点。我出门去了。”

“我希望事情就这样结束了。”

“你在取笑我，当然没有。当天晚上我回到家的时候，我推开门，纽特躺在我的床上，他睡着了，嘴唇上还带着那一抹红色。晕开的鲜红在没开灯的情况下变得有些发紫。那一道横线在他的一边脸上张扬地留下一个记号，好像要把他和别的巫师区分开来似的。他嘴唇半开，一只手放在我的枕头上，睡得很香。我无意于摇醒他，不用思考就能知道究竟发生了什么事：为了躲避人群的嘲笑和追逐，他跑进我的房间里来了。我坐下来在床边看着那张脸，看了一会，我俯身想吻他额头叫醒他——在那鲜红得仿佛淤青的嘴唇边，我闻到了威士忌酸酒的味道。”

坐在包厢另一侧的人望着他。“你在想，到现在这个故事还算正常，对吗？唔，很快就不是这样了，”忒修斯沉稳的声音里暗藏着某种激情，“真正致命的一击是我想知道这种味道的来源。我坐起身，看到了留在台灯旁的那半杯饮料：冰块早化光了，玻璃的边缘留下了一道红色的印痕，不用问便知道是谁留下的。我把杯子忘在了房间里，纽特拿起来试了一口，事情就是这样。”

“我坐在那里……我可以想象得到他的脸，因为没有预料到这种饮料的味道而皱起了眉毛……他把杯子放下，速度如此之快以至于压根没意识到自己在杯子边缘留下了什么……”声音里的激情消失了，忒修斯用一种没有太多起伏的声音继续说下去，“……我又看了一眼现在的他：穿着短裤睡在我的床上。两者之间隔着什么？一片玻璃。他的嘴唇碰过它。如果我拿起它来，那个吻就落在我的嘴唇上。我并没有真的这么做……没错：我给你省下了做一次忏悔的时间。“

“那并不是犯罪。”

“你太宽容了。我拿起过那个杯子。哪怕我立刻就把它放了回去，并且走出了房间，那种气味还是钻进了我的鼻子——女士唇膏那种廉价的香气，就像一颗巧克力太妃糖。战争期间，一次休假回家时，我和莉塔去的那家俱乐部里的桌布也用这种味道熏过。我在吃饭的时候一直强忍住涌上喉咙的窒息感，就像有什么冒犯了我的食欲，但不是因为餐单，只是那种味道罢了。”

“欲望和胃口在我们的字典里是同一个词。”

“也许，”忒修斯说，“但是我已经很久没有翻开过一本字典了。”

“你想说服我除了一位傲罗，一名士兵和一个魔法部职员以外，你还曾经是别的什么？”

“感兴趣了吗？”那个囚犯点点头。

忒修斯把盖住苍蝇的高脚杯翻了过来：死亡进到了里面。

第二声汽笛声响起的时候，他们一同去了餐车。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

忒修斯第一次从包厢里出来的时候，过道的尽头站着那个美国人。他站在那儿很不高兴地瞅着自己的魔杖。“他真的知道拜尔本的下落吗？”他发现了忒修斯。

“我也不确定。”忒修斯说，“再给我一些时间。”

“你还撑得住吗？”

忒修斯点点头。他朝过道尽头走去，回头看了一眼美国人手里的东西。“你的魔杖出了什么问题？”

“问题就在这里，”那个士兵说。“我觉得这不是我的。撤退的时候拿错了。”

“而你还能用它施行魔法？”

“怎么，你准备去向MACUSA报告？”

忒修斯笑着钻进另一间包厢。随着他拉上门，里面那个男人的视线离开了报纸。忒修斯靠在座位里，沉默下来。“怎么样？”那个傲罗把报纸叠起来放到一旁。

“把你的外套给我。”

“也许你还能撑到麻瓜们的医院的。或许我们可以在格拉斯哥停一停。”

“这趟列车根本就不经过格拉斯哥，“忒修斯重申。“把你的外套给我。”

他不吭声了。过了一会，他站起来开始脱衣服。忒修斯把外套的一只袖子拽下来，另一只袖子要难得多，下摆因为洇了血而变重了。他换上对方的衣服的时候，那个年轻人坐在那里看着。他是个步兵中尉。他的耳朵后面有一道新疤痕。

“你明白一件事吧？”

忒修斯看着他。“随着伤口恶化，要装作若无其事越来越难了，”中尉说，“何不直接告诉他你要死了，说不定他会因此同情你，直接告诉你你要知道的事？”

“你多大了？”

“21。”

“这就是我要说的。”

“那和一切有什么关系？”

忒修斯拍了一下他的肩膀。他的脸色像挨了打似的。忒修斯把外套搭在肩上，没有再试图把胳膊伸进袖子里。他回到包厢里的时候，那个囚犯正在闭目养神。

忒修斯看了一会这张脸，然后望向桌子。一个杯子里残留的液体已经空了，忒修斯把杯子举到跟前，气味刺鼻。座椅里的人动弹了一下，忒修斯把杯子放下了。

“我正在等你，”那个男人睁开眼睛，恍惚了一阵。“我一定是睡着了。”

“作为一个阶下囚，你倒是适应良好。”

“这不是我第一次差点被送去阿兹卡班了。别问我前几次发生了什么。”

忒修斯挪到座位跟前，小心地坐了下来。“发生什么事了？你脸色不好。”

“格林德沃。我们抓住他了。”

“那不是一件好事吗？”

忒修斯没有说话，他陷入了自己的思绪中。对方说了句什么。他一时没有反应。

“你的故事，”那个囚犯慢条斯理地又说了一遍，“请讲完它吧。”

忒修斯仔细看了一遍那张脸。包厢对面的那张脸由于精神紧张或是一种莫名的神经质发作而有些发红，那些按在桌沿的手指有轻微的颤抖。“我们只有一个早上，一个黄昏和一个夜晚，”忒修斯若有所思地说，“现在是黄昏，早上已经过去了。”

“一天里面也有永恒。有一种生物，蜉蝣，它们只能生存一天……”

忒修斯不禁笑了。“对不起，我只是突然想起，我过去认识的一个人喜欢说类似的话。如果它只能活一天，费尔布拉泽先生，那么又怎么能算是永恒呢？”

“‘在一颗沙子里也可以看见世界(1)’。”

“我了解我的布莱克，谢谢你，”忒修斯不容置疑打断道，“可惜，我们这个时辰是消磨不了永恒了。我还是尽可能地利用这个黄昏吧。认得这个吗？”

他把一样东西放到了桌子上，椅子里的人不安地动了动。“这是一对袖扣……这是一对男士袖扣的其中一个，”他的脸色骤然变得苍白，最后那几个字几乎是嗫嚅出来的，紧接着，他勉强镇定了自己。“我想它坏了。你为什么让我看这个？”

“那么这个图案意味着什么？”

“骑士。”

“非常好，”忒修斯把那小玩意收回到自己的掌心里，“我闷着你了，对吗？你在想，这种随处可见的东西和我们今天的故事有什么关系……我就要讲到了，别着急。你是对的，这种东西的确随处可见。这一对，是在伦敦一家百货公司的其中一个柜台的托盘里被选中的，时间是在13年还是14年，我记不清了。当时那个长方形的盘子里摆满了诸如此类的东西：方块，黑桃和骑士。这就是我那个弟弟随手一指所挑中的那一对，尽管这是一份礼物，也没有能让他更上心一些。他一直对这方面兴致缺乏——这方面，我的意思是说怎么样把自己伪装成一个合乎标准的绅士。当时他站在柜台前的那副样子，不知道的还以为他遭到了绑架。”

“一份不被欣赏的礼物。”

“倒也算不上一份礼物，我得把他打扮停当去见那群魔法部的人，这件事情除了把他拽到百货公司的柜台前以外绝无可能办到。现在你再看看它。”

忒修斯把右手的手掌覆盖在那个小玩意上面。他把手腕移开时，它变成了一条绿色的缎带。“没错，为了给你看看，”忒修斯说，“我撤掉了上面的魔法。当我把它带在身旁时，它实际上看起来是这个样子的。这样一来，任何一个看见我的人都会以为我在看的不过是一个和我跳过舞的姑娘送给我的东西：她用来扎过头发的缎带，或者她胸针上剪下来的一部分。不过如果你仔细看它，它的质地里带着刚才那件饰物的颜色。它里面穿插着银色的丝线，几乎看不出来，但整体是绿色的。有个傲罗叫格雷索恩，他在我的部门里任职。有段时间，他一见到我手里的这样东西就要哼绿袖子幻想曲（Fantasia on Greensleeves），他是怎么死的？格林德沃。可怜的家伙只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的战场上。当然，他到现在也不知道我像一个姑娘藏在自己挂坠里那样藏起来的这件东西，和任何一个真正的姑娘都没有关系。我不是矫揉造作的人，这样东西之所以变成现在这个样子，这里面有个故事。”

那个男人看着他，好像在以无限的耐心等下去。傍晚给他的面孔增添了几分生气，也将车窗的一个角落给映红了。只要看那双眼睛一眼——人们能够藏起自己的相貌，但目光是隐藏不了的——忒修斯便觉得伤口又疼了起来。

“也许算不上一个故事，”疼痛让他的声音掠过一阵黯哑，“顶多是一个插曲。”

“休息一阵，你看上很累。”

“让我说完。现在你了解到这种感情的本质了，那么你一定也能想象得到：我们一直很小心，甚至对于两个并没有什么实质进展的人来说过于小心了。只有一次例外。那天发生了什么事？那天是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇——我的未婚妻——下葬的日子。莉塔死后我完全是一团糟，是纽特打点了一切。他处理这种事情的能力是如此蹩脚，我到现在都还很确定他多付了账单。你瞧，我住在他的地方，亲眼看到他是如何处理事情的——账单来了他就付它们，从来不问自己是不是多花了几个加隆还是少算了几个先令。等到意识到自己付不起的时候，他就去借。我见识过他多少次结结巴巴的开场白！为了借钱所做的铺垫让他在别人门口来回踱步，脸色因为难堪而涨得通红。但他坚持要给莉塔最好的，即便她的家族——没错，我说的就是大名鼎鼎的莱斯特兰奇家族——已经把她从家族树除名，而且一个子也不会给。我当时目睹了一切，但仿佛是隔着很远的距离看到的，既不感觉与自己切身相关，也忘了应当出手干预。在莉塔死后，我的生活短暂地失去了方向，这种感觉就像你失去了自己的一部分。我之所以还能恢复成你现在看到的这个人，完全因为我弟弟留下来帮了我一把。他帮助我处理了所有琐事，把我带回了他自己的地方。如果说曾经有过那种可能，这个人会顺理成章地成为我的情人，甚至说我的爱人，那就是在那段日子里。那是唯一而且仅有的一次。”

那张脸……像被什么瞄准了一样。忒修斯把目光挪开去，这是唯一礼貌的做法。那个人突然结结巴巴地说，带着不知从何而来一股莫大的勇气：“你爱莉塔吗？”

“我爱过，”忒修斯小心地抚平那条缎带，把它捏在手里谛视着它，过了一会把它收回到掌心里，“但不是像我以为的那种爱。等我意识到这一点的时候，已经太晚了。有一件事情现在说出来也无所谓了，莉塔有一回对我坦白过，她也爱过纽特……并且很可能在和我订婚的时候还一直爱着他。一个人是否有可能同时爱着两个人？这是一个无法解释的谜。很可能彼此的不忠诚把我们绑在了一起，比任何血液里的誓言更加有效，至少有一段时间是这样。对莉塔的爱不是现在我讲给你听的这种爱，我这么说并不是要分个高下。这种……激情，姑且叫它这个吧，一个人一辈子只有一次，其中任何一个细节都无法再现，而且它是相当危险的。”

他颤抖了一下。“……对不起。”戴罪囚徒呢喃着，“我不该打听这些。”

忒修斯把握住丝带的那只手塞进口袋里。

蓦然间，那个囚犯过于礼节周到地站起来，把窗给关上了。这个人随后走到他身边，把身上的大衣脱下来盖在了他的身上，忒修斯动了动一侧肩头，抬起一只手像要阻止他——那只手随后无力地落了下来。只穿着一件衬衫，他的对手轻巧地回到了座位上。“你在发抖。”忒修斯听到他说。

“别再这么做了。”忒修斯想道——他没意识到自己把这话大声说了出来。

他没有道歉。他只是坐在那里，等待忒修斯继续说下去。“我刚才说到莉塔下葬的那天——”忒修斯咽下半声含糊的低笑，“——我说‘下葬’，其实棺材里根本就没有尸体，我在骗谁？算了。那天晚上，我们回到家，纽特帮我更衣。因为我浑身僵直地坐在那里，连他开门进来了都不知道，我也不知道自己身在哪里。突然间，纽特来到我身边，抬起我的手腕替我解下了袖扣……”

“就是这对袖扣，”他停了一下，瞥着桌上那枚袖扣留下的空位，如同它还在那里，“就是这对我送给他然后他在去参加葬礼那天给我戴上的袖扣。你——”

“我怎么样？”

忒修斯给自己倒了一杯酒，一口气喝下去以后说：“你也许应该再考虑按一次铃，先生。就在你的右上方，在皮革雕花内壁上那个小小的按钮，里面连接了一条电线？就在那儿：按吧。”

“我为什么会想要那么做？”这话听起来不像挖苦，忒修斯想道，也许只是惊奇。

“因为接下来的故事可能不合你的胃口，”忒修斯的另一只手慢慢地落到桌面上，擦过木纹，像在估摸这些词语有多少分量，“纽特并不知道故事里的这部分，因为我对他使用了一忘皆空……那是后来的事。我的手指上有一根木刺。”

“木刺？”

“对，那种扎进肉里的小东西。我……碰过铁锹，木柄在我的手上留下了刺。”

纽特把窗关好后回来了。他给忒修斯脱掉衣服以后，帮助他躺在了床上。“……”忒修斯模糊地说了什么，像是一声痛苦的低语。纽特把耳朵凑到他的嘴唇边，他又说了一遍，但这一次也没有说完整。“……刺，”忒修斯氤氲的低语就像一个渗水的浴缸，有人忘了把水龙头关上，故此，里面的水正在断断续续地渗漏出来“……扎进了木刺……”这根本没有意义，但纽特却理解了。

纽特过了一会回来了。当他爬上床时，他是浑身赤裸的。他一寸寸地俯下身，让两个人的皮肤紧贴到一起。他在碰他，那种碰触没有情谷欠的意味，恰恰因为每一分寸的接触都意味着一种悲伤的，延长的情欲。他的肩胛骨下面的肌肉，贴着忒修斯的手掌移动，在忒修斯把手放上去的时候，他的侧肋几乎隐忍地屈起，就好像忒修斯的一个轻微的举动就能牵动他的全身似的。这就是那根刺，忒修斯的脑海里溢出一个想法，从属于死亡和腐朽的东西里剩下来的这根刺，扎进了两个人的肉里，他觉得自己再也不会经历这样像海水一样把他淹没的欲望了，它一寸一寸地没过他，几乎把他浸没在里面，而他的每一个动作却又完全是平静的。这两者之间的反差，连同室内幽暗的光线，让他们仿佛身处在一个洞穴里。

纽特的嘴唇厮磨在他的嘴唇上，始终没有吻下来，但他们就像在一同呼吸似的。谁也没有用语言去破坏这一切，而他直到这一刻，终于从那种泥土的味道——墓穴的味道——里面透过气来了。他摆脱了它，然后他悲伤地意识到：谁也不会认为这种互相抚慰的方式是正常的。任何一个有正常头脑的人都不会。他抓住这具和他有那么多相似之处的躯体，他的手指勾勒出骨骼与皮肤贴合的地方。纽特的脸始终在昏暗中，只有面部线条的轮廓对于他来说清晰可见。那是一个长得没有尽头的傍晚，路灯即将亮起毁掉这座寂静中的城市。透过窗帘，一抹红光一闪而逝，他到现在还无法确定那是什么：也许是晚霞的余晖，也许是一个奇迹。

“那不是欲望……”忒修斯说，“……我也不确定那是什么。尝起来像海水……当我还是喜欢游泳的天不怕地不怕的傻瓜时，我们去海里游泳，去冲浪。你冷不防闷了一口水时，海水尝起来就是这种感觉的……像长钉上的铁锈，像是死。这其实很讽刺，在这算得上亵神的一幕里……一切对我和他来说都是纯洁的。”

他们的腿贴合在一起，像是为了寻找一种丢弃了的记忆，仿佛他们本来共用过一个身躯，而有些东西能通过这种互相碰触的动作而找回来。忒修斯望着纽特给他脱下来放到床边的东西：一条黑色的领带，一件上衣，同样是黑色的。另一个人的皮肤从未让他产生过这种感觉，好像把自己的内里翻出来再展现给他看一样。纽特的手指描绘着他的锁骨，沿着它划向肩窝，忒修斯知道他也有同样的感觉。这是唯一的一次，他对于纽特来说一览无遗。他知道自己并没有被遗忘掉，不管纽特已经离开他们少年时的往事，离开这个家有多远了。他认出了他的爱，他在很久以前寄托在这个人身上的爱——过于久远以至于他有时候觉得自己仿佛不曾爱过——又回来了，通过皮肤接触注回到他的身体里。他已经不再是二十岁出头，但这种爱还和它第一次出现的那一天一样年轻：它绒毛般的外表，轻盈的触感和它的雀斑，如今让他的血液化冻。最后一次杀死它的机会已经失去了。

“那时候我就知道，它不会死，”忒修斯说，“它是不死的，除非我先倒下死去。”

纽特的嘴唇找到他的手指。他抿了一下，把刺拔了出来。忒修斯的嘴里涌起一种干涩的苦味，仿佛来自于一种气味浓烈，有毒的物质。“……苦杏仁，”他喃喃着说出那个名称，他只说了一遍。纽特·斯卡曼德在他怀里，俯下身来拥抱他，第一次也是最后一次。

这是他第一次忘乎所以。

坐在他对面的囚犯紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇发抖，仿佛感到晕眩似的。忒修斯匆匆终结了短暂的沉默。“你不该使用一忘皆空，”那个声音发难道，“任何感情首要的要求是诚实——不管是不是背德的感情。这只能证明，尽管你向我提供了这么多证据，你骨子里还是一个傲罗。”

“那么你，先生，”忒修斯锐利的视线投向那张脸，“又有多诚实呢，在你服用了一剂复方汤剂，并且一直在用那副陌生人的样貌欺骗我的情况下？”

那人打翻了一样什么东西，忒修斯没有去看。“我会给你时间补充汤剂的，以维持你的伪装，就像我第一次找借口去看时间那样。别担心，傲罗们做起这种事情来总是不露痕迹，”忒修斯挖苦道——这一次是真正的挖苦，”但是先让我把话说完。葬礼后第三天，格林姆森坐在我的家里，手里拿着这对袖扣的其中一只。他是来威胁我的。他看到了什么？我刚才告诉你的全部。没错，这个被四处追捕的赏金猎人潜进我弟弟的家里，看到了这一幕。他要我给他准备一艘船——这些事情你没有想到吧，费尔布拉泽先生？我给了他钱：不小的一笔钱，还给了他旅费，换回了这样东西。这算是现实世界的当头一击。从那以后我意识到，小心并不足够。于是这样东西变成了你现在看到的模样，并且我对纽特使用了一忘皆空。格林姆森是个小人，他能做出的事情并不奇怪，但我印象深刻的是当时他对我说的一句话。你能猜到，他坐在我的办公室里对我说了什么吗？”

他没有点头——他只是弯腰把那样东西拾起来。不过忒修斯打算把那当做同意了。“这个鲁莽的家伙对我说，他将永远保留另一只，所以我最好祈祷魔法部不要找到他。我记住的是另一句话。他说：你已经病入膏肓了。”

忒修斯中断叙述。“这么多年来唯一一个说出真相的人，而这个人还是一个无耻小人。他说的没错，”他点点头，“我想我确实是病了。你干嘛那样看着我？哦，黄昏过完了，已经到了该亮灯的晚上了——”他站起来时摇晃了一下，另一个人过来扶住他。“——不用。”他冷汗涔涔地说，然而他听不见自己的声音。一阵晕眩袭来，他努力露出一个微笑。最后，他还是靠自己站了起来。踉跄着，他稳住了身体。“我喝多了。没什么好担心的，我晚上再来。”

然后他把头抬了一下，为了摆脱那种把他往深渊里扯下去的晕眩感。“黄昏的故事已经讲完了。我们就只剩下晚上了，对吗？”

“是的。”声音低得几乎听不到了。

忒修斯做了个罕有的动作：在使用移形换影以前，他让那个人的目光拥抱了他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)William Blake的诗（中译版本不一就不贴了）：
> 
> To see a world in a grain of sand  
> And a heaven in a wild flower,  
> Hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
> And eternity in an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

夜晚降临得比想象中要快，黑暗渐渐侵入到车厢里。最后一个侍者也离开了。

“我刚才提到了科莫湖那段往事。在我弟弟离开以后，我曾经疯狂地找过他。后来，当一切办法都试过了以后，你知道我做了什么事吗？”尽管语调急切，他的样子却几乎没有变化。“我已经很多年没有玩过这种把戏了，应该说成为一个傲罗以后就没有过。我去找了阿不思·邓布利多——不是以我现在这幅样子，看在梅林的份上，邓布利多那时还是魔法部的高度怀疑对象，一个傲罗去拜访他会传达什么信息？我是以纽特的身份去找他的。没错，我用了复方汤剂，就是你在几个小时以前迫不及待地吞下去的那种，就是我的同事抓住你时你找到的那种。

“我没想到。”

“没想到我会用这种办法呢，还是没有想到邓布利多竟然愿意见我？”

“我没有想到身为一个傲罗，你竟然还没失去让人惊讶的能力。”

“随你怎么说吧。我找到邓布利多，想知道他是否知道点什么——比如说纽特现在究竟在哪。从邓布利多见到我的反应来看，我判断出自己多半是白跑了一趟：他比我更不清楚纽特这段时间在干什么。他也没有说‘我上次收到你的消息你还是在欧洲——’等等诸如此类的话。实际上，他沉默得出乎我的预料。后来我惊讶地发现，邓布利多显然认为纽特‘想通了’。所以我扮演的这个角色才会出现在霍格沃兹，出现在他的办公室里。他要求纽特找他‘谈谈’，而纽特终于来找他谈了，这一点让他欣慰。他并没有——他自始至终没有认出我是谁。”

“你是说‘那个’伟大的邓布利多吗？”

忒修斯耸了耸肩。“那么，”那人说。“他要找你谈的究竟是什么？”

“一场舞。”

“一场舞？”一个略微有些愕然——但并不完全吃惊——的声音说。

“还有一次谈话。”忒修斯说，“也就是在那时我才知道，邓布利多从一开始便知道这件事。因为当纽特意识到他已经陷入万劫不复的境地的时候——而这是典型的属于我弟弟的举动——邓布利多是他第一个求助的人。你能想象那个场景吗？一个少年站在他最尊敬的人的办公室里，把内心的秘密和盘托出？这个场景让我感到很陌生，因为那不是我熟悉的纽特，一个对别人提到自己哪怕最无关紧要的隐私也如同突然站在地狱的大门前的人。可以想象他的内心经历了怎么样的煎熬才迈出这一步。最让我感到难受的是，整个过程对他来说毫无疑问是痛苦的——不是因为邓布利多，而是因为他自己。决定对邓布利多坦白这件事情，对于他来说是残忍的。那天晚上，他几乎等于从悬崖上跳了下去。”

忒修斯同情他的谈话对象那样停了下来，那人明显地受着折磨——他的表情，就像正在蜕皮的动物被人狠狠刺了一下。忒修斯花了点时间把他整个人都看了一看：尽管并没有太多可看的。“我只能根据邓布利多对我提到的谈话内容，把那次拜访的整个经过拼凑起来。我不敢问得太多，生怕邓布利多会识破我的伪装——想想看，这种时候还在操心伪装！也许你是对的，我骨子里是个傲罗。说回正题吧，那天晚上霍格沃兹笼罩着浓雾，恐怕是那种雾带来的错觉，邓布利多的表情在我眼里都变得模糊不清了。我们实际上并没有谈太长时间。你看，下面就是他告诉我的告诉我的故事，我把这一段留到最后来讲，因为我觉得它适合作为结束：

“我还是想得到点什么。”

“喔，纽特，”邓布利多说，“得到只会让事情变得更难(1)。”

“但那难道不是爱的全部意义吗？”年轻人激动地说，“去得到些什么？”

“那种爱很快就会燃烧殆尽(2)。”

“你愿意……帮我一把吗……就这一次？拜托了。”

邓布利多从窗边转过身，凝视着纽特的脸。他的叹息声被这个房间吸收了……随后他意识到他让纽特等了太久，于是回以一个笑容。“我可以试试看。”

“他想要得到什么？”一句喁喁私语打断了忒修斯的叙述。

“问得好，”忒修斯很勉强地笑了一笑，“就在我出发前的那个晚上，部里为我们这些人办了个派对——我不清楚这些晚宴的的目的是什么，也许是为了让我们甘愿去死吧。整件事情都挺无聊的，但在在场的人中间，有个女孩……她为什么引起了我的注意？她不会跳舞。她的眼睛里有这么一种神情，像是破损之物（damaged goods）。她看起来好像错误地闯进了不属于自己的地方。于是我问她：你想到外面去透口气吗？可是她说不。你叫什么名字？我又问……那时候我们已经跳完第一支舞了。她突然抓住我的手对我说：让我们一起离开这里……大意如此。不，她确切的用词是：和我一起走。让我们停止一切去缔造命运(3)。”

“我当时觉得有点奇怪，人们一般不说缔造命运，”忒修斯说，“命运这个词太沉重了，听起来像是孩子说的，可是她那副认真的样子，却又不像是在开玩笑。”

“你拒绝了她。”

“不是直截了当地拒绝，”忒修斯好像隔着一段距离看着舞会上的那对人影，“我说，你累了，我去给你拿杯酒吧。我和她只跳了一支舞，结果那也是我们所跳的唯一一支舞。我从侍者手上接过饮料回头看时，大厅里已经不见了她的踪影。我到别的地方找过，每一个房间里都没有她。现在这个故事听上去很陈旧吧，像一本无人阅读的小说里面摘选出来的片段，像是战前的老电影：不卖座的那种。”

忒修斯望着坐在他对面的另一个人，久久地注视着那双眼睛。然后他开始道歉，他的语气因为流露出严肃而变得真诚。“我很抱歉把故事讲得这样的无趣。回想起来，很可能我根本就不应该讲这故事。派对进行到深夜，女士们陆陆续续被送回家。我和其余几个年轻人一起准备离开的时候，在其中一个房间里重新见到了她——那是皮克里女士摆放钢琴的房间，她独自一个人坐在钢琴凳上。我经过走廊，对那个背影只是一瞥而已。她坐在那里显得很累，一条腿的长袜垂到了小腿上，漫不经心地被她用脚尖踩住。一朵插在头发上的白色花朵散落下来，落在她的嘴唇上。她把头靠在钢琴的罩布上，头发凌乱，裙子上的绿色变得一团糟，像是揉皱了的一块布。很可能我记得的很多细节都有误，因为我当时看到的只是一个背影。楼下有人开了一支香槟，瓶塞被取出来的那一刻，伴随着一阵涌到我耳边来的欢声笑语，我突然醒过来了，意识到自己在干什么：我挪动了一下。脚步在地毯上发出声响，好像我的身体想让我确信我至少有意愿离开这里。”

那个人蠕动了一下嘴唇，但没有发出声音。“这声响动惊动了她，”忒修斯用嘶哑的声音往下说，仿佛他现在就站在那个房间里似的，“她回过身，从凳子上站了起来。尽管房间里很暗，全靠远处走廊尽头的一盏灯照亮，我还是看清了：那条绿裙子并没有穿在她的身上，她只是抱着它，把它盖在自己的身上，拥在了怀里。等到她站起来时，绸布料窸窸窣窣一阵响，然后她转过去，露出了整个赤裸的背部——这个场面有种令人难以置信的荒唐。‘你能进来吗？’她说——用一种颤抖不安的语调，‘这是我能做到的最后一步了。只剩下这一步可走了。’我站在那里仿佛浑身僵硬，这全是由于我这时候才意识到她是在邀请我，一种绝望的邀请。”

“不要再说下去了。”一个格外嘶哑的声音打断他。那位囚徒擦亮了打火机，为了点燃香烟。忒修斯暂时停下，看到他仿佛焦虑发作一样将烟凑到唇边狠狠吸了一口。

“我知道很多和我一样明天就要上前线的人，”忒修斯只稍停片刻便不管不顾地继续往下说，“他们迫不及待地想要得到女人。但我不是那样的人。在那一瞬间我同样意识到，她一定对我使用过魔法，否则不会恰巧是我——而不是其他人——在这个无人经过的角落里找到她。我为此瞧不起她吗？没有。某种迹象告诉我她并没有错，更何况她只是尽可能地试图延长这个夜晚而已，和所有那些正在楼下狂欢的人一样，谁都不想面对明天的一切，谁都不想面对战争。然而我觉得她值得更好的人。你觉得我是个傻瓜吧。我走上前，但不是你所想的那样，我脱下外套给她披上，从身后给了她一个拥抱。我说：‘创造你自己的命运。’然后我就离开了。”

忒修斯喝下今晚第一杯马丁尼——餐车里的酒水都很淡。因此他距离感觉到自己醉了还差得远呢，反而是那位和他一起来的先生看上去有些醉了，至少他的目光脆弱得可怕，里面蕴藏着那么多的说不清楚的情感……“从我嘴里说出这类事情真的很无趣，”忒修斯嘲讽地说，“我的一些同事能告诉你更有意思的风流韵事，其中一些你甚至闻所未闻。你为什么在发抖，你知道这个故事吗？”

“不仅知道，”紧张已经消失了，那个男人嗓音里的现在是一种听天由命的颓然，这反而给他的语调增添了几分色彩，“我在场。”

“真的吗？”忒修斯的回答几近于无情，“那么，由你来讲接下来的故事好吗？不瞒你说：我有些累了。”

那个囚犯仓促点头，抓过忒修斯手里的酒杯，一口气喝了下去。还没有把杯子放下他就开始讲了起来，酒精带来的颤栗残留在他的声音里。“我记得那个晚上，”他说，抬眼望着忒修斯，“整个城市都是白色的，像是粉笔灰划过黑板，留下失败的痕迹那样的白色。我们就在这种白色中穿行，带着我们的帽子和我们对战事局势一星半点的知识，去赴宴会。没过我们脚踝的，让即将到来的离别都变得无足轻重的，是雾。是这样的，整个伦敦都陷入了雾里，好像上帝要用另一种眼泪抹掉凡俗的眼泪似的。你还记得这些吗？你的印象可能和我有所不同。那个晚上当我穿过街道时，我一直感觉到自己是在淤泥中行走。空气里面没有雨，没有肉眼可见的雨——但雨一直在下着。这种雨是看不见的，是舌尖上留下的潮湿。”

他的脸因为回忆而发生了细微的变化，就像被一束看不见的光照亮了那样。

“然后，你不是在舞池里第一次见到我的，”一个带着歉意的微笑，“我们在台阶上擦肩而过，你停下来看了我一眼？我至今不知道你为什么那样看着我，是因为我露出了破绽吗？我的确有那么一秒钟差点转头就跑，但你只是克制并且警惕地望着我，好像我出现在这里违背了你的本能。你当时在想什么，斯卡曼德先生？”

“你真的希望我回答这个问题？”

“请回答吧，拜托了。”

“你的眼睛，”忒修斯说。“看上去像在垂死挣扎。“

仿佛斟酌词句似的，过一会他又说：“……像是水泥，海中的礁石……所有被困住的，行将死去的东西。我停下来看了你一眼……那里面没有一丝快乐存在。”

他认真听完，忒修斯以为他被冒犯了的时候，他开口了。“我对那个晚上的印象是由一些杂乱的回忆拼凑起来的。前一刻我好像还站在邓布利多的办公室里，鼻间充盈着他喜欢的那种英国茶叶的味道，下一刻我就站在了让人晕眩的枝形吊灯下面，在舞池里旋转。你邀请我跳舞的时候，我非常慎重地考虑过这个问题。因为我不确定我有足够的力量能够办到。我们确实只跳了一支舞，但这支舞耗尽了我全部的力气，后来不管是战时还是战后，不管是在什么场合下，我都没有办法再这样跳舞了。关于那场舞的细节我也忘光了。我能告诉你的是你离开那个房间以后发生的事情，邓布利多是想告诉你，他很后悔当年没有对我使用一忘皆空，对吗？实际上他这样感觉内疚大可不必。你想得没错：我后来去了邓布利多那里。”

邓布利多推开窗，他站在窗下，努力忍住嘴唇的颤抖，大雨还在一刻不停地浇下来，让他身上的衣服变得透湿。邓布利多只需看他一眼便全明白了发生了什么事。

“事情进展得怎么样？你得到了你想要的东西吗？”

他强忍着没有哭出来。“我告诉过你了，”邓布利多说，“最终你只会厌恶自己。”

“我请求他像约定好的那样帮我一把，对我使用一忘皆空，”餐车里只有他们两个人，那个囚犯的声音变得格外清晰，“他拒绝了。‘不，我不能那么做，’他说，‘你会挺过去的，用你自己的心挺过去。’他是对的，我的确挺过去了。这些年以来我甚至鲜少想到这一幕，我还以为在意大利的时候我就已经把这个故事永远埋葬，连同我那天晚上穿过的那条裙子，连同我当时所感到的失望和屈辱——在事情发生之前和之后。我当时很幼稚，我以为，得到一些总比什么也得不到要好得多。这就像那种每个人年轻时都做过的傻事，你为什么要现在提到它？”

“就在那个时刻我决定停止寻找，我明白过来我不可能轻易地找到你，除非你自己愿意出现——你知道为什么吗？因为我意识到，你已经把一切都交了出来，甚至包括你的尊严，所有你视作珍贵的东西，而我不能再继续毁掉你的人生了。

复方汤剂的效用消失了，那张脸的本来面目暴露了出来。忒修斯逐渐认出了这张他熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸上的每一根线条。与此同时，坐在他对面那张椅子上的人甚至没有动一动，只有目光还停留在他的脸上。香烟的味道在空气中变淡了。

“那么，”忒修斯从未听过有人用这种绝望的口气说过话，“你现在看见我了吗？”

“你是纽特·斯卡曼德，我的弟弟，我命运的缔造者和我的爱人。”

要说的话已经说完了，连同这最后一句话。他掐灭烟，再看了一遍这张脸。“你走吧，”他说，“我骗他们我是来从你嘴里套出拜尔本的下落的，但我们的时间不多了。这是你唯一一次获得自由的机会。火车马上就要在前面那个小站停下，那里会有士兵上来换岗。你去哪，不必告诉我，只要确保你自己的安全就行了。”

“忒修斯。”这三个字里的分量让他发颤了。

“你走吧。”

餐车里只剩下他一个人的时候，他点了一根火柴。火光映在他的眼里，他感到这几乎是他这一辈子见过的最美丽的东西。“我把尾声留到你离开以后再说，弟弟，”他对那火光说，“我想既然我已经快要死了，你是不会怪我的。我已经提到我是在什么时候意识到这份感情已经变质的，但我是在什么时候意识到它是种爱？我还没有告诉过你。在直达伦敦的国际列车上，一列车厢的中间有一块磨花玻璃，没错，就是那种廉价的装饰物，它不是镜子，在那以前我也从来没有注意过它。如果你还记得这种列车的样子，它有太多的细节可以注意了，磨花玻璃不是其中之一。十二月的时候我从巴黎回来，你在月台上，隔着这样一块磨花玻璃我看到了你，在那以前我以为我是根本不会想念你的，我以为我已经摆脱这一切了——四个月在巴黎的公差可以改变很多事。然后我看到了你，你当时很狼狈，你被几个乞丐纠缠住了，因为你往这些麻瓜的碗里放了几枚硬币，却又恰好是他们根本不认得的加隆。我不知道是该取笑你的愚蠢，还是该为你的善心感动？你让我感到哭笑不得。这种情形和车内的世界相去甚远，想想看——我们在车里舒舒服服：一群傲罗和一场扑克牌游戏的残局。雪茄烟与教人认不出来的凌乱赌注摆放在一起，还有呵欠连天的侍者给我们拿来的气泡酒，紧接着我一转头看到了我的弟弟，俨然来自另一个世界，浑身脏污，还被几个孩子模样的小大人拉扯着。”

“我隔着那块玻璃端详了你一阵，所有的线条都模糊了，但你就像站在我眼前一样，把手揣在外套口袋里，支支吾吾想找到一个麻瓜能用的硬币去打发那群缠着你不放的孩子。然后我把车窗抬上去，准备叫你——一股月台上的新鲜空气钻进我的鼻子。月台上的小贩在卖香草果仁冰淇淋，玻璃纸裹住的月季，那种名字起源于威尼斯的小点心——我永远搞不明白它为什么叫‘天使之翼’。这是个怪名字，但在当时很确切。我本来是打算叫你的，把你从那种窘境中拯救出来，但我看了一会你的侧影以后，重新把车窗放下了。我仍旧隔着磨花玻璃看向你，有个人曾经对我说过——在战壕里，在我们都喝了两杯酒以后——‘爱是不能选择往哪儿看的，长官’。后来，你终于摆脱他们到车厢里来找我以后，我又在嵌入皮革镶板的镜子里看到了你：就这样，这张照片固定下来了，镜子里的是它的底片。起初是朦胧的线条，然后它一直被保存在我记忆的暗房里。”

他吸了一下鼻子。“我还能嗅到那一口冰冷的空气，和那天早上一模一样。那时候，当你走进车厢而我在那面镜子里见到你的时候，我知道一切已经定下来了。”

“那是爱，”他说，“但和绝望本身没有什么区别。真正发生的只是一口呼吸。”

餐车挂在这趟列车尾部，因此从餐车门后传来抽泣时，他以为自己听错了。那道门响了一声，继而一只手在黑暗中握住了他。在晃动进站的列车中，在凌晨即将过去的最后时分，整趟车内极其地寂静。这节餐车完全陷入了黑暗里，最后连黑暗本身都像是在熄灭，只有那只手握住了他。他还在流血，伤口已经感觉不到了，他从未感到死亡离他这么近。当那只手碰到他，隔着那张布满灰烬和残羹冷炙的桌子抓住他时，他突然明白了一切的秘密，包括死亡本身。“我要留下来。”

“我快死了。”忒修斯哑着嗓子警告他。

“我要留下，”纽特的声音坚定地说，“我并不害怕阿兹卡班。让我留下来。”

他觉得自己像是另一个人，接受这个邀请。事实上，他感觉自己是发出这个邀请的人。一切的秘密——包括爱情本身——他们以后都不会再提到了。他很高兴他们从未像一对普通情人那样拥有彼此，在那么多岁月过去以后，这不重要。

他拽着那只手艰难地，喘息着站了起来。“让我们离开这里去缔造命运。”他说。

第一批士兵们闯进来的时候，车厢空了。一朵摘下来的紫罗兰被人遗忘在白色的桌布上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）It will only makes it harder. (2) That kind of love burns out easily.  
> （3）Let’s stop this and make fate.


End file.
